


Gettin' The Kinks Out

by meowitskatmofo



Series: Cold Hard Cash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69, Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Dragon Promo, Bath, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Stuffing, Comeshot, Comfort, Corsetry, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Formalwear, Gags, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Inappropriate Use Of Whiskey, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Latex, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Police Uniforms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Sounding, Stockings, Stripping, Sub Drop, Suit Porn, Temperature Play, Touch-Starved, Toys, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, hahaha I think I'm funny, pay meee XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Boss Cold gives Barry Allen thirty one very intimate lessons about kink.





	1. Deep Throating

"Open up wide, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, tracing his thumb over Barry's top lip, "You said you've been practicing for me... let's see what a quick study you are." 

Barry's lips parted and his body relaxed completely, eager to prove himself. He was on his back, stretched out in their bed, his head hanging off the edge of the mattress. He was close enough to smell the musk of Cold's loins, a breath away from tasting his cock. 

He'd been looking up sex guides and kinky advice columns, reading everything he could to improve his intimate skills. The more time they spent in the bedroom together, the more Barry wanted to perform better for Cold. 

Cold knew so much about sex, and Barry felt embarrassingly ignorant by comparison; especially when it came to the particularly naughty things they enjoyed together. 

There was so much he wanted to try, soon discovering an entire world of unexplored kinks in his online adventuring. 

At the current moment, he was determined to properly deep throat that beautiful cock right there in front of him, every inch, without his pesky gag reflex getting in the way. 

Barry had spent probably hours with that massive hunk of dick in his mouth, and he had taken him all the way down many times. But he'd always eventually gagged, almost choked, and he wanted Cold to finally and truly fuck his throat without any obstacles. 

Cold had found Barry earlier trying to desensitize the back of his mouth with the end of his toothbrush as one article had suggested, quite puzzled at first, but then delighted when Barry shyly explained what he had been attempting. 

Cold promised that he would help Barry learn anything about sex that he wanted to know, no matter how kinky, guiding him into bed with a loving kiss. 

Barry was eager to try all the amazing things he had read about, hungrily gazing up at Cold's giant cock and whining softly. This was going to be the first of many lessons, and he was ready to begin. 

"When I thrust all the way in," Cold was saying, "My cock will fill your throat. When I pull back out, breathe in through your nose. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry chirped obediently. 

"Good boy," Cold purred, finally rolling his hips forward and sinking his cock into Barry's waiting mouth. He only allowed a few inches inside, sighing softly as Barry sucked him effortlessly. 

This part was easy, Barry humming softly and swiping his tongue around the head of his dick. Saliva was already starting to collect in the roof of his mouth, swallowing it down while he could and waiting for Cold to give him more. 

Cold waited, allowing Barry time to adjust and letting his drool lubricate his shaft. He began to push a little deeper, leaning over the bed and resting his hands on either side of Barry's hips on the mattress. 

"You may touch, Mr. Allen," Cold said, his voice breathy and content, his hips slowly rocking against Barry's face. 

Barry's hands snapped up to grab Cold's butt so quickly that the gangster actually laughed. Barry would have smiled if he could, frantically kneading the full flesh of his lover's ass. He pulled Cold close, desperate to take it all. 

Cold was as patient as ever, firmly ignoring Barry's pawing and moving at his own pace. His cock was advancing deeper, inch by agonizing inch, purring proudly, "Almost there, Mr. Allen. You're doing so well... remember to breathe." 

Barry squeezed Cold's butt in response, his eyes watering when he felt the head of his cock slide right down his throat. A quick second of pressure and it was gone, Cold having pulled back out quickly. Barry sucked air in through his nose, ready to take the next thrust. 

Over and over, Cold's cock pushed deep and Barry waited for him to withdraw to breathe. A beautiful rhythm began to develop, Barry preening at the slick attentions working away inside his mouth and holding back any gagging. 

"You're doing so very well," Cold drawled, and Barry was over the moon to hear him so tense, "My beautiful boy..." 

Barry squeezed Cold's butt, his thighs, desperate to taste his load. His head was starting feel light from hanging off the bed, his cheeks hot and stinging. His eyes fluttered when Cold finally responded the way he wanted him to, the gangster slamming his cock with much more force than before and quickly picking up speed. 

"Touch yourself, Mr. Allen," Cold growled ferociously, "You may come after I do, but only after me!" 

Barry wanted to moan, his jaw aching from being held open so long. It was getting harder to breathe, the time in between thrusts only allowing for quick sniffs of precious oxygen. He grabbed his own cock, wet with precome and throbbing to the same tune of the blood pounding away in his head. 

For a brief moment, everything was in perfect sync; Cold's thick cock burrowing deep inside his throat, the drumming of his blood throbbing in his head, the desperate jerk of his hand on himself. Even the light smack of Cold's balls in his face was moving in time with the magical tune. It was hypnotic, the sweetest beat he'd ever heard, thrumming in time with every frantic breath he could take. 

"You're gonna swallow it all down," Cold commanded, "You'll swallow every last drop of my come right down your hot little throat." 

Barry snorted, a mix of snot and spit oozing down his face, trying to prepare himself for the load about to fill up his mouth. But no, it didn't come anywhere near his mouth. It was all shot straight down his throat, his whole body shuddering as he struggled to take it. 

The perfect rhythm went far off course, derailing into an explosive frenzy of sound and kind wrecking sensation. 

The feeling of Cold busting like this reminded Barry of gulping down warm tea, able to feel the heat soothing his aching throat and catching the faintest taste of come in the back of his tongue. His head was pounding so hard he barely heard the command to climax, wheezing as Cold withdrew his cock and he could breathe through his mouth once more. 

"Come for me, Mr. Allen," Cold commanded again, velvety and firm, "Right fucking now." 

Barry barely finished his next stroke before his balls tightened up and he feverishly came all over himself. He was sobbing from the sweet release, his face a mess of tears and spit, crying out as the final tremors of his orgasm made the base of his spine seize up. 

Cold dropped to his knees beside the bed, gently pushing Barry's head back up on the mattress, purring, "There you go, my beautiful Barry. My beautiful, perfect boy." 

The rush of blood pouring back into his skull made Barry's vision blur, totally limp as Cold gently began to wipe off his face. He was smiling dumbly, his jaw and throat screaming in protest from the abuse, but he felt completely satisfied down to the marrow of his bones. 

He'd done it. He'd deep throated that huge cock, and he'd loved every second of it. He hadn't even choked once, beaming proudly at Cold as he slipped into bed beside him. 

"You were wonderful," Cold purred, continuing to fuss and clean off Barry's face, peppering his efforts with soft kisses, "I'll have Jerry bring you some hot chocolate to help with your throat. I know you must be sore..." 

"Mini-marshmallows?" Barry croaked hopefully. 

"Absolutely," Cold chuckled fondly, "Consider this a very successful lesson, Mr. Allen. You're a very fast learner." His icy eyes shone with mischief and danger, purring slyly, "Mmmm, I can't wait to see what I teach you next..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Hmm. Should I write some smut for Kinktober? Why, YES! I THINK I WILL. Boss Cold and his Barry Allen were the perfect fit for all of this kinky fun, and I hope you guys enjoy the porns!
> 
> Chapters will range from a couple hundred words to a few thousand, some fluffier or dirtier than others, but I just couldn't choose between all the days...
> 
> So, I'm going to do them all! <3


	2. Begging

"Please, sir," Barry pleaded, his eyes filled with tears and voice shaking with need, "Please touch me!" 

"Not yet," Cold warned, feathering his fingers lightly over Barry's spine, "It hasn't been long enough for you to really beg me, has it? I don't think you're truly desperate enough yet." 

"God," Barry croaked, grinding his throbbing cock against the mattress. His lean body was dotted with sweat, his muscles trembling with a deep yearning for relief. "Please... I need... fuck..." 

Hours had gone by; or was it only minutes? Barry couldn't tell how long it had been. Cold had been teasing and playing with him, but refused to give him more the tips of his fingers anywhere on his body. 

"Tell me what you need," Cold pushed, his touch halting immediately, "Use your words. Remember that I'm only going to give you what you want if I think you truly deserve it, if you begged me properly." 

"Fuck... sir," Barry pouted, writhing against the sheets, "I need you to touch me. I need you so bad that it hurts. Fucking please!" 

"Touch you where?" Cold asked casually as if he was inquiring about the weather. 

Barry whined, rolling his hips down and trying to string together enough words for an intelligible response. "Touch me," he began shakily, "My ass, my cock, I want... I want to come, sir." 

"Mmm, I do very much enjoy your ass," Cold said with a faint chuckle, his fingers lightly trailing over Barry's perky cheeks, "What would you like me to do?" 

"Eat it," Barry replied bluntly, "Fuck me with your tongue, your fingers, God, anything. A toy, your cock, fucking something! Please, sir!" 

Cold hummed, politely declining, "Not yet." 

"I can't take it!" Barry cried desperately, nails tearing into his hair. He was certain this was what going mad felt like. He was actually going insane, shuddering deep in his core. 

All of the teasing was delicious torture, but he couldn't stand another second. 

"I need you to fucking touch me, for the love of fucking God!" Barry wailed, crying brokenly. "I'm losing my fucking mind! Fuck, please, pretty fucking please! Will you please fucking do something! For fuck's sake! Now!" 

"Why, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, surprised by Barry's raised voice, "All you had to do was ask..." 

Barry groaned in frustration, his head flopping down and whimpering loudly. He whined when he felt Cold pushing his legs apart, kneeling between them. He arched his hips up, panting heatedly, eager to finally feel his lover. 

Cold's nimble fingers squeezed Barry's cheeks, his thumbs sliding slowly down his crack. He didn't yet press in, not even close, massaging the tender skin around his hole. 

Barry shivered, closing his eyes and focusing in on the sensation of Cold's fingers. His hands were so strong and smooth, pushing gently against Barry's skin and squeezing down on his cheeks again. 

Cold lowered his head, spreading him wide and softly kissing his taint, praising, "Mmm, such a pretty little hole you have, Mr. Allen." He ran his tongue up slowly, making his way to Barry's ass and up his crack in one long, slow swipe. "So very fucking pretty..." 

Barry moaned, his toes clenching and unclenching, sighing gratefully, "Oh, yes... oh, my God..." After having been denied for so long, Cold's touch was heavenly, every pore of Barry's flesh ridiculously sensitive and tingling instantly. 

He swore he could feel every individual taste bud on Cold's tongue as it glided back over his hole, the tip focusing in right in the center of his puckered opening and starting to push in. His entire body turned into putty, mewling softly as Cold's tongue worked its way deeper still, his soft lips sucking a passionate kiss around his ass. 

Cold's hands kept rubbing his cheeks, massaging them and keeping them spread as he lavished his hole with all the precise and lush affections that his mouth could possibly provide. 

Barry cried and gasped, a sudden heat beginning to rage between his legs, stuttering, "S-sir, I'm so close, I'm-!" 

"Go on," Cold grunted, his palm smacking Barry's cheek, fingers digging into the round flesh of his ass, "Come for me, Mr. Allen!" 

Barry moaned, rubbing his cock against the mattress and choking back a scream as he suddenly spilled his load all over the bed. Cold's tongue stroked him through it, rubbing his hole and squeezing his ass as Barry rutted against the mattress. 

"Fuuuu-uck!" Barry exclaimed when his shaking had eased, laughing giddily from the beautiful rush. He hummed contently as Cold pulled away with a parting kiss placed on his hip. 

"You were exquisite," Cold sighed, mouthing his way up Barry's back to snuggle up beside him. 

"Mmm, thank you," Barry chuckled, stretching out his legs and turning his head for a sweet kiss. He gazed adoringly at Cold, laughing, "You were freakin' amazing." 

"See? A little bit of begging can be quite fulfilling," Cold said with a smirk. 

"That was definitely not a 'little bit'! Come on!" Barry laughed, grinning brightly. 

"The point was to show you how fulfilling it can be to finally get what you want after being denied," Cold snorted. 

"Tortured," Barry corrected with a giggle. 

"The thrill of begging is in the anticipation," Cold went on with a roll of his eyes, "The build up, the suspense-" 

"The torture!" 

Cold finally laughed, shaking his head as he reminded, "You know we have a safe word for a reason." 

"I know," Barry replied, "But you know..." He grinned shyly, confessing, "I really did like it." 

"Then I'll consider this a very successful lesson," Cold purred, "Mmm, would you like something to eat? A drink?" 

"Eh, depends." 

"On?" Cold blinked. 

"Am I gonna have to beg for it?" Barry asked cheekily. 

"Ha!" Cold cackled, smothering Barry's lips with a deep kiss, "Mm, only if you want to." 

"Then, mmm, nope." 

"Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Temperature Play

"Ice," Barry whimpered frantically, his teeth chattering hard. 

Cold began to pull away, soothing, "Barry, I'm so sorry. Tell me what you need-" 

"No! Don't stop! More ice!" Barry panted, wiggling in protest. He stared at his lover in disbelief until he realized what he had said. "Oh. Right. Crap!" 

Cold groaned, laughing softly as he noted, "Perhaps we should have a special safe word for playing with, well, ice..." 

"Probably not a bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, okay, yes, this one was a little short. I just thought this was so funny and yeah, don't worry, the smut returns full force in the next chapter! XD


	4. Mirror Sex

The next lesson seemed fairly benign; making love in front of a mirror. Barry's online research had told him that it was an intense sexual experience and could be quite enjoyable for both partners. 

Plus, Cold already had a full length mirror that could be easily moved over to the bed so no additional equipment was necessary. 

"Don't take your eyes off yourself for a moment," Cold commanded firmly, gently bending Barry over onto his hands and knees. 

Barry nodded, taking a deep breath as he felt the hot head of Cold's cock pressing up against his slick hole. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes dark with want and face already bright red from all of the foreplay that had led up to this moment. 

Barry was suddenly self conscious, thinking he looked like a flustered little boy while Cold appeared every bit a sensual awesome god mounted behind him. 

Cold's body was so powerful and strong, the muscles of his stomach and shoulders flexing as he thrusted inside with one tantalizing swing of his hips. His eyes were flashing with lust, glittering beautifully in the low light and his wicked lips curling into a sly smirk that promised incoming mischief. 

Barry groaned softly, staring in awe at him in the reflection. 

Cold's hand popped Barry's ass lightly, warning him, "Remember. Eyes on you, Mr. Allen." 

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, redirecting his attention back to himself. He tried to relax, tried to enjoy Cold's cock pushing into him, but he hated how he looked. His face kept getting redder, and he could see the flush spreading down his chest. 

He tried controlling his expression, tried to stay calm, finding his body immediately becoming tense and Cold's slams were soon uncomfortable. 

"Mr. Allen," Cold said gently, slowing down and soothing, "What's wrong?" 

"I don't like how I look," Barry confessed honestly, hanging his head down shamefully, "This wasn't a good idea." He couldn't help it, his gaze wandering to the man behind him. "You're so fucking sexy, and I'm... I just..." 

The sharp crack of Cold's hand across his ass reverted his gaze back to the mirror, gasping as he pressed him flat down on the mattress. He cried out when Cold's strong fingers wove through his hair, jerking his head up. 

"Look," Cold commanded firmly. 

Barry stared dumbly at himself, blushing and confused, his expression uncertain. He wiggled, gasping softly as Cold rolled his hips down, demanding breathlessly, "What?" 

"Look at how beautiful you are," Cold said earnestly, kissing Barry's cheek. 

The sincerity and passion in Cold's voice made Barry shiver, moaning quietly. 

"Let me show you," Cold purred, his hips moving again, his cock pushing in deep, "Let me show you how fucking beautiful you are to me..." 

Barry moaned again, opening himself up to the intense angle, his eyes fluttering at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were blotchy and dark, hair damp with sweat, but he realized that he was smiling. 

Cold wrapped his arm around him, still holding his hair but gently now, nuzzling against his temple as he grinded down into him. "Look," he breathed softly, "My gorgeous boy..." 

Barry moaned, the sound passing over his lips without restraint. He dared to meet Cold's eye in the mirror for a brief glimpse, completely stunned by the devotion and heat burning in his gaze. He quickly looked back at himself as he realized all of that passion was for him and only him. 

Yes, Barry looked young, but he was happy, full of life and energy. He was an erotic nymph, completely lost in Cold's divine embrace and the relentless pounding of his cock. Flushed and crying out with every slam, Barry finally understood what Cold was trying to show him. 

He had never felt so beautiful. 

"Fuck," Barry sighed, "Yes..." His teeth wore down into his bottom lip, groaning excitedly as he stared dreamily at the gorgeous sight of himself enslaved by Cold's thrusting hips. "Yes, I see... fuck, I see now..." 

Cold purred, his breath hot and heavy in Barry's ear, whispering, "You look so fucking pretty taking my cock..." 

"God, yes, I fucking do," Barry panted, his jaw slack even as his mouth curled into a grin. He was really starting to get into it, turning his head to get a better angle of his face, watching a bead of sweat drip down his neck. 

Cold grunted, squeezing Barry close as the tempo of his hips became frantic, growling, "Grab your cock and watch yourself come, Mr. Allen." 

Barry whined, snaking his hand down beneath himself to latch onto his dick as instructed. He started to tense, his brows furrowing up as he tried to focus in on that fleeting stream of pleasure. It flowed all through his body, from his toes to the back of his throat as he groaned, quick strokes creating an eruption of pleasure as he climaxed. 

He screamed passionately, Cold's furious slams carrying him through it, eyes wide at the vision of his face in the mirror. His lips were soft and wet, his eyes fluttering as his loins cast their load all over his hand, and he couldn't look away. 

Barry looked exhausted, sweating, and absolutely bursting with bliss. He was smiling from ear to ear, groaning again as Cold finished inside of him, rutting their hips together as the last few tremors of precious bliss washed over them both. 

His head flopped against the sheets, his heart thumping so hard he swore it was making his ribs vibrate. He stretched his legs and wiggled, sighing sweetly, "Mmmmph..." 

Cold leaned down to kiss his damp cheek, chuckling contently to himself. He pulled away to get cleaned up, starting to move the mirror back beside the closet. 

"Wait," Barry said suddenly. 

"What is it?" 

"Could we maybe... leave the mirror here just a little longer?" Barry asked, grinning shyly. "At least for the rest of tonight?" 

Cold laughed, leaning down to kiss Barry's lips and nodding, "Mmm, absolutely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. Feet

"Kneel, Mr. Allen," Cold's voice commanded, his tone as firm as the leather bindings holding Barry's wrists together. 

Barry couldn't see, his eyes covered with a silk scarf, shakily getting down to his knees. His ass was aching from being paddled, his hole stretched wide with a thick plug, groaning as the change in position forced the toy inside of him to shift awkwardly. 

"On the floor," Cold continued, "All the way down." 

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, panting softly as he struggled to obey without falling flat on his face since his hands were tied behind his back. He lowered his head first, willing the rest of his body to follow. The plug twisted and made him groan, stretching out on his stomach. 

"Good boy," Cold said softly, slowly walking towards him. 

Barry listened, detecting Cold's steps approaching close, licking his lips anxiously. The last few days of lessons had been wonderful and fun, and today's session was particularly intense. He had been embarrassed to even ask for it, but Cold wouldn't leave him alone until he told him exactly what he wanted to do. 

Cold's bare foot slid up between Barry's legs, warm and soft, taking his time as always. 

Barry moaned without meaning to, his fingers grabbing at the air. He moaned again when Cold pressed his foot against his ass, nudging the plug and making him squirm. 

"You filthy little boy," Cold purred wickedly, "You're probably leaking all over the floor, aren't you?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry replied honestly, knowing that lying wouldn't do him any good. He groaned sharply when Cold's foot pressed harder, the plug pushing in deeper and making him ache. His cock was painfully hard, rutting down into the carpet to find temporary relief. 

"Humping like the floor like a dog," Cold snorted, his foot rocking in time with Barry's hips, "Do you like this that much? Treating you like the dirty little whore that you are?" 

"Yes, sir!" Barry cried, curling his hands into tight fists. He was unbelievably turned on, each disgusting word sending flashes of lightning straight down to his balls. He whimpered, full of need and want, groaning in frustration when Cold pulled his foot away. 

Cold's steps moved around to Barry's head, his voice tearing right into Barry's soul as he drawled, "My pretty little whore... down on the floor where you belong. Open your mouth, Mr. Allen. My foot is positively filthy from touching you." 

Barry grinned, eagerly opening up and groaning when the tips of Cold's toes touched his lips. He stuck out his tongue, licking softly at first, trying to get a feel for the new interaction. Cold's foot was clean, warm, smelled of soap from the shower he'd taken before they'd begun. 

Even though he knew that the flesh in his mouth was pristine, he had the strangest wave of revulsion washing over him. This felt dirty, wrong, even disgusting; and the forbidden taste of such an unusual part of his lover's body made his loins burn with passion. The act itself was so taboo, and Barry couldn't deny that he was enjoying it immensely. 

He felt more confident, lapping over each toe and in between, enjoying the taste of skin and the aroma of Cold's body wash. Braver still, he sucked Cold's big toe right into his mouth and shuddered at the low moan he heard from above him. He ran his tongue all around it, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, groaning lewdly. 

"Yes," Cold hissed, "You filthy little slut... get all of your grime off of me." 

Barry whined, rubbing his dick against the floor, mouthing along the side of Cold's foot as he gasped, "Fuck... please, sir... I need to... can I...?" 

"Use your words," Cold said firmly, "What do you need, Mr. Allen?" 

"I need to touch your foot," Barry pleaded, his ears burning hot, "Please, sir..." 

"You may," Cold replied, warning, "But remember that any mess you make, you must clean up. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry said eagerly, sighing in relief as he felt the leather around his wrists loosen and pull away. He stretched out his arms, getting up on his knees. He crawled forward, grunting as the plug moved inside of his ass, reaching out and feeling for Cold in front of him. 

Cold had moved to sit on the edge of their bed, allowing Barry to grab his leg as he reminded him, "The blindfold will stay on, Mr. Allen." 

"Yes, sir," Barry nodded, his fingers exploring over the bare skin of Cold's calf, caressing down his ankle to his foot. He took hold of it and sat back on his heels, massaging his thumbs into his arch, squeezing lightly. 

Cold murmured something soft, no real words, only an indistinct sound of contentment. He pressed his heel down against Barry's balls, applying enough pressure to make him gasp. 

Barry kept rubbing, grabbing his cock and stroking himself against the side of Cold's foot. He could feel that he was wet, the head of his dick sliding easily against his toes, groaning loudly. 

"Remember," Cold said breathlessly, "Whatever mess you make... you will clean up." 

Barry whined, gasping sharply as Cold's heel dug in harder, stroking himself even faster. He bumped the head of his cock over each toe, wedging himself in the crook of Cold's big toe and grinding into it. He couldn't get enough friction, panting, "Can I please come?" 

"Yes," Cold hissed, flexing his foot down and spreading his toes wide. 

Barry couldn't hold back the litany of moans and cries escaping him now. Knowing he would have to lick every drop of his load from Cold's foot made him shiver all over, fueled by a volume of desire that nearly frightened him in its intensity. 

He was struggling to breathe, his hips and thighs twitching as his fingers blurred along his shaft, sobbing as he climaxed. His head fell back with a happy cry, his eyes rolling back beneath the scarf, moaning, "God... yes!" 

Cold waited for Barry's soul to come back to his body, drawling, "Time for you to clean up your mess, my little slut. Take off your blindfold so you can see what a fucking mess you made." 

Barry took a deep breath, sighing as he pulled down the scarf from his eyes, gazing hungrily at Cold's soiled flesh. Yes, it was a mess; he wanted to fix it. He wanted to be a good boy and clean it all up. 

He bowed his head, his tongue sweeping broad strokes across the top of Cold's foot to take on the bulk of his expelled load. He swallowed it down, quickly sucking every drop between his toes and a splatter he found high up on Cold's ankle. 

Barry was so desperate that he barely tasted any of it, licking and slurping it all up as if he was dying of thirst. He whimpered when he felt Cold's hand on his head, his long fingers lovingly stroking through his hair. 

"My good boy," Cold praised, "Look at you... you haven't missed a single drop. Such a good little slut for me." 

Barry whimpered, the words shaking his little body down to the marrow. He leaned up into Cold's palm, licking his lips and sighing, "Yours, sir... all yours." 

Cold was smiling, reaching down and pulling Barry up into his arms for a sweet kiss. He kept petting his hair, stroking his back as he asked, "Did you enjoy that, Barry?" 

"Yes," Barry replied with a tired smile, snuggling into Cold's lap and closing his eyes. He fussed as Cold smoothly removed the plug, rubbing his hand down between his legs to soothe his sore hole. "Probably much more than I should have..." 

"Why do you say that?" Cold asked calmly. 

"Because, well, it's sort of weird," Barry replied, smiling shyly, "I guess it's embarrassing that I liked it so much. Like, I would never ever tell anyone." 

"There is no shame in how we decide to find pleasure together," Cold said with a snort, "Anyone else's opinion is completely irrelevant. It's not any one's business to be perfectly honest." 

"You don't think it's... strange?" 

"I only care about what you think, Barry," Cold chuckled warmly, "And as long as you enjoy it, I will do whatever you want. Provided that it's sane, consensual, and will not cause any lasting harm, you have but to ask." 

"Yeah?" Barry beamed happily, nuzzling under Cold's chin, "So, if I wanted to give you a pedicure and then jerk off..." 

"Absolutely," Cold replied without hesitation, "But you'd better be ready." 

"For what?" 

Cold grinned, winking slyly as he said, "To clean up your mess, of course." 

"Oh," Barry laughed, "Yes, sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	6. Corsets

Barry quickly decided that getting out of the corset was much more fun than getting into it. He had felt so awkward trying to wiggle into it, certain that he had purchased the incorrect size, and soon found it was extremely difficult to move in. 

Cold had to change positions several times to find one where Barry could adequately breathe, keeping their time in bed together sweet and slow. He found his end long before Barry, intoxicated by the lines of silk that cinched his little waist. 

Barry was ready to escape, fussing with the lacing and blushing at what he perceived to be a failed lesson. To his surprise, Cold grabbed his hands and shook his head, asking quietly, "Please. Let me?" 

He nodded, laying back on the bed and watching Cold work at the ribbon with expert dexterity and laser focus. He was pulling the ribbon out of each grommet, looping it around his long fingers as he went. He was exacting and careful, his icy gaze focused intently on his work. 

Barry sighed in relief when the last pull freed his rib cage and he could inhale properly, but Cold still wasn't done with him. 

Cold bowed his head, tracing his fingertips delicately along the impressions in Barry's skin left behind from the boning of the corset. He touched every single one, smiling softly as if somehow deeply pleased by the symmetry of each lovely vertical line. 

Barry was melting from every attentive touch, his cock still hard and needing affection. He waited to address his physical needs, savoring such intimacy. He drank in every pass of Cold's hands like sweet nectar, sighing softly and blushing from such a passionate focus. 

Cold peeled the corset away, his lips moving to take the place of his hands and caressing each line of pressure with a soft kiss. He lingered on the collection of tiny circles left behind from the grommets on the lacing, following them down the center of Barry's stomach to his loins. 

Barry's cock twitched with anticipation, digging his teeth into his lip as he watched Cold move lower and lower, his pulse starting to thump anxiously. 

Was he... 

Oh, yes, he was. 

Barry let out a sound he wasn't very proud of when Cold's mouth wrapped around his cock, suckling every inch of him down to the root. In a brief moment of clarity before his brains were completely drained out from his balls, he decided that putting on a corset would always be worth what followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Aphrodisiacs

"Some of the best aphrodisiacs contain a very high concentration of zinc," Cold was explaining as he cooked, "And the zinc boosts your testosterone levels... are you listening to a word I'm saying?" 

"Eh, sort of?" Barry replied honestly, beaming sweetly from his perch at the kitchen counter, "You in that cute little apron is a pretty powerful aphrodisiac, you know. It's distracting me." 

"I don't want to get my clothes dirty," Cold snorted, "Eat your chocolate." 

Barry snickered, picking up one of the chocolate truffles Cold had bought for him and taking a big bite. He moaned loudly, instantly in love with the rich taste and smooth texture. He didn't even want to know how much Cold had paid for these, but God, were they delicious. 

Barry had requested a lesson in aphrodisiacs, and Cold had been absolutely delighted. He insisted on preparing the meal personally, and Barry was soon surprised to learn that the mighty Boss Cold was quite the aspiring chef. 

"Chocolate can stimulate a spike in dopamine, and it has citrulline that increases the nitric oxide in your body," Cold went on, smirking as Barry continued to make happy little sounds while eating, "It improves your blood circulation and allows for a much faster rate of arousal." 

"Oh, it's definitely arousing," Barry giggled, his appetite threatening to finish the whole plate of truffles in moments. He took a sip of the wine Cold had selected to accompany the meal, asking brightly, "Mmm and this?" 

"Pinot noir pairs well with salmon," Cold replied, "And it's alcohol, which triggers certain reactions in the hypothalamus. That's the part of your brain that regulates many important bodily functions." 

"Right," Barry nodded, taking a long sip, "Like body temperature, sleep patterns, hunger..." 

"And libido," Cold added with a wink. 

"You really took this aphrodisiac lesson seriously, huh?" Barry laughed, snatching up the last truffle and swallowing it down with the rest of his wine. 

"I take most things seriously, but especially cooking," Cold said with a short chuckle, returning his full attention to the stove. He was focused now, his brow furrowed in concentration as he added a few more spices to one pan and stirring another. 

Barry smiled contently as he watched his boyfriend laboring away to create the perfect meal for them. He couldn't quite explain it, but observing Cold's impressive prowess in the kitchen was incredibly sexy. He wondered if it was all the magical chemicals that he had imbibed thus far that were making him feel so suddenly amorous. 

Perhaps it was simply the sight of his beloved gangster being positively domestic. 

Maybe it was the apron. 

Whatever the reason, he couldn't sit still any longer. He grinned, leaving his spot at the counter and sliding up behind Cold, hugging his waist. 

"I'm cooking," Cold said grumpily, but he made no movement to stop him. 

Barry's hands slid under the apron, finding the zipper of Cold's slacks, tugging lightly. "Smells good," he commented innocently, "This is the zinc filled goodness that's gonna boost our testosterone levels?" 

"It's chili and garlic glazed salmon with lemon roasted asparagus," Cold replied with a smirk, "And yes, the salmon is very rich in zinc. The peppers have capsaicin that stimulates your taste buds and is said to release adrenaline that will increase your pulse and release endorphins." 

"Mmmm, and the asparagus?" Barry went on, unbuttoning Cold's slacks and sliding his hands over the front of his underwear, delighted to find him hard. 

"It's full of vitamin E that can increase the flow of blood to the genitals," Cold calmly explained, "They're also quite rich in potassium that helps stimulate hormone production." 

"Fascinating," Barry nodded, trailing his fingers along the length of Cold's shaft, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Barry?" 

"Yes, Len?" 

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you before we eat dinner," Cold drawled, "You are very mistaken." 

"Len," Barry whined, wrapping his fingers around Cold's cock and squeezing softly. He sighed, pleading earnestly, "Come on. The aphrodisiacs did me in. They really work! I'm totally ready. Please?" 

Cold grunted, his voice firmer as he replied, "I gave Jerry the evening off to prepare this meal for you myself. You are going to sit down with me and eat every last bite. Then, and only then, will we move on to dessert." 

"Len," Barry purred, insistently stroking Cold and nuzzling against his neck, "I promise we'll eat after... I'll eat it all. But can we pretty please do dessert first?" 

"No," Cold replied flatly, though he still made no effort to move Barry away. He began plating the food as if there wasn't an eager hand wrapped around him, adding a sprinkle of pepper and sauce to the dishes. 

Barry clung to his back, pressing himself as close as he could, mouthing along his ear and squeezing his cock harder. He was already fully erect, grinding down against Cold's hip. 

Cold put the last finishing touches on each plate before quickly whirling around to grab Barry by his hips. He pushed him up against the counter by the food, snapping, "So impatient, are we?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry panted, emphasizing the 'sir' and grinning when he saw Cold shiver. He was already taking off his pants, hopping up on the edge of counter, begging, "Please..." 

Cold growled, frustrated but his willpower to resist was clearly dwindling. He pressed himself between Barry's legs, the head of his cock brushing against his thigh. 

Barry used his long legs to draw him in close, wrapping his arms around Cold's neck and feverishly kissing his neck, his cheek, continuing to plead, "Please, sir... I need you." 

Cold sighed audibly, rubbing his cock up against Barry's hole. Completely dry, just a tease, his voice a breathy whispered as he commanded, "Close your eyes and open your mouth, Mr. Allen." 

Barry obeyed, expecting a finger or two, grunting when he tasted... 

Fish? 

He blinked his eyes open to see Cold holding a fork, smirking at him expectantly as he drawled, "Dinner first. Then dessert. No exceptions." 

Barry pouted, chewing up the mouthful that Cold had given him and swallowing. "It is really good," he admitted, squirming still from being so turned on, "It tastes sooo very good. Like orgasmically good. You really know your aphrodisiacs. Thank you." 

"Flattery will not help you right now," Cold chuckled with a quick roll of his eyes, feeding him another bite and smugly repeating, "Dinner first, Barry." 

"Then dessert?" Barry asked eagerly. 

"Absolutely," Cold promised. 

"One request..." Barry batted his eyes, chewing slowly and smiling hopefully. 

Cold groaned softly, already knowing what was coming and confirming begrudgingly, "Yes, Barry. When it's time for dessert..." 

"Uh huh?" 

"I will keep the apron on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	8. Angry Sex

Barry wanted angry sex. He wanted Cold to fuck him with hate and bitterness, to fuck him and punish him, to thoroughly use every inch of him in total thoughtless fury. 

The problem was... 

It was apparently very difficult to piss off Boss Cold. 

Barry had tried little things; leaving his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, elbows on the table during dinner, chewing with his mouth open. 

He got disgruntled glares, firm corrections, but none of the unbridled rage he was seeking. Cold had definitive earned his icy moniker, his anger rarely palpable and only a cool, aloof annoyance permeating through. It wasn't enough. 

It was time to take desperate measures. 

Barry found himself standing in front of Cold's closet, staring into a veritable wonderland of pressed suits and silk ties. Everything was arranged meticulously by color and style, little shelves for his nearly paired shoes, and small intricate compartments for tiny things like sock garters. 

It was flawless, pristine, organized beyond belief; it was also a perfect target. 

Barry reached out, lightly batting the suit closest to him like a cat. He quickly withdrew, watching with wide eyes as the hanger fatally rocked, promptly depositing the jacket onto the floor. 

He was struck with an immediate surge of guilt, his instincts drawing him down to pick up the suit. 

No, he told himself firmly. It was too late to back out now. He could do this. 

One by one, each suit crumpled to the floor. Barry even knocked down the shoes and tipped all the ties along with them. He left every shelf and rack completely bare, gleefully shutting the door and hopping into bed.

He shuffled out of his clothing, knowing that Cold would be home soon from a meeting with his Rogues. He grabbed lube from their bedside table, eagerly slicking his fingers and plunging them inside of himself. 

He wanted to be ready, certain this would be enough to finally stir up Cold's wrath. 

Barry was getting so carried away he almost didn't hear the bedroom doors open. He quickly threw the lube back in the drawer, pulling the blankets over himself, smiling innocently at Cold as he strolled inside. 

Cold immediately froze, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He frowned at Barry, asking slowly, "What did you do?" 

"Nothing," Barry replied breathlessly, grinning slyly. 

"You're a terrible liar," Cold drawled, glancing around carefully trying to figure out what was out of place. Finding nothing amiss, he walked towards the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink, looking back at Barry, accusing, "You're up to something." 

"Maaaybe," Barry teased, squirming eagerly beneath the blankets. 

Cold rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his drink and asking dryly, "Let me guess. This is another attempt to make me angry so you can have your 'hate sex'?" 

"Yup," Barry replied gleefully, "And I think I've finally done it." 

"Doubtful," Cold hummed thoughtfully, poking around his dresser and quickly peeking into the bathroom. He looked around the bedroom again, his eyes falling to the closet. 

Barry smiled, batting his eyes sweetly. 

Cold scowled, gulping back his drink and slamming it down with a bang on top of his dresser. He stalked towards the closet, whipping open the door and stepping inside. 

Barry listened intently, catching a soft growl and a very exasperated sign. Then nothing. 

He frowned, sitting up as several more seconds of silence ticked by. He was worried for a moment that his hadn't worked. Maybe it really was impossible to tick off Boss Cold. 

Cold slowly stepped out of the closet, carefully removing his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. 

Barry gulped, his cock twitching at his thigh. He had never seen Cold so careless with his clothing before, not once. 

Cold tilted his head, grunting as he popped his neck, his eyes closing softly. He appeared calm, but Barry could see how tense his shoulders were and when their eyes met, he knew he had succeeded. 

Cold was absolutely enraged. 

Barry licked his lips, asking coyly, "Something wrong"? 

Cold was on him with a fury Barry had never seen, his pants ripping at the seam as he forced the zipper down. He pushed Barry onto his back, forcing his legs apart as he hissed, "You little fucking brat!" 

Barry couldn't help but groan, gasping as Cold's hand curled around his throat. It wasn't enough pressure to take away his breath, only what was necessary to keep him pinned to the bed. 

Cold roughly stuck two fingers in Barry's hole, two quick thrusts to find he was already wet and open. He growled loudly, and Barry couldn't decide if it from pleasure or the anger knowing that Barry had been expecting this. 

He shoved his cock in, one quick thrust and he was already balls deep. Barry cried out, the sting unforgiving in spite of the prep, his hands floundering to grab onto Cold's shoulders. 

Cold smacked his hands away, growling, "Do not touch me. You've lost that privilege, Mr. Allen. You're going to stay very still, keep your hands by your sides and be my very own personal fuck toy." 

Barry gurgled, barely able to nod before Cold started slamming into him. There was nothing kind about the brutal pace, keeping Barry held down tight as he fucked him savagely. 

The burn faded and left Barry moaning and sobbing in moments. His fingers dug into the sheets, tears in his eyes as Cold pounded his ass without mercy. His head was absolutely swimming, his cock leaking and bouncing against his stomach from every rough thrust. 

Cold released his throat to slap both hands against Barry's thighs, spreading his legs wide. "You're not even fit to take my come," he raged, "I'm going to bust all over your fucking face like the little brat you are." 

Barry whimpered needfully, his head bobbling obediently. Yes, he'd been bad. He had to be punished. His cries were hitting an entire symphony of broken octaves, wailing as Cold flipped him over on his stomach. 

Cold shoved his face against the mattress, sinking his thick cock back inside of him without any care, the brutal rhythm starting anew. He twisted his fingers into Barry's hair, leaning over him and hissing in his ear, "Is this what you wanted, Mr. Allen? To anger me so I'd fuck you like a whore?" 

"Yes," Barry moaned tearfully, screaming when Cold viciously spanked his ass. 

"Yes, what?" Cold shouted angrily. 

"Yes, sir!" Barry sobbed, yelping as Cold fucked him even harder, his hips certainly leaving bruises from the violent way their bodies were colliding. Relief never came, completely trapped by the ruthless hammering of Cold's cock. 

Cold was being downright cruel, Barry sobbing pitifully against the sheets as he took it all. He could feel Cold's rage in the brutal way he fucked him, the mean way he smacked his ass and the thoughtless twist of his fingers through his hair. 

Yes, this is what he wanted. 

To be used, demeaned, punished. 

Barry had been bad, he'd made Cold angry, and he had to pay for it. He couldn't stop crying, the beautiful heat boiling in his body blurring his vision and making his loins ache. He knew Cold was getting close, the slam of his cock becoming erratic and frenzied. 

Barry screamed again when Cold spanked his tender ass again with bruising force, bursting into a fresh fit of tears and wailing, "Oh, God..." 

"There is no God here," Cold snarled cruelly, "Only me." 

Barry cried, full of shame and bliss from being used so forcefully, his body submitting completely. He moaned desperately when Cold suddenly pulled out, snapping, "Roll over, Mr. Allen. Now." 

"Yes, sir," Barry mumbled, struggling to turn and face Cold. He gasped when his hair was yanked roughly, finding the swollen and leaking head of Cold's cock right in his face. 

He opened his mouth, his lashes fluttering as the first hot spurt of come hit his cheek. The heat of Cold's spunk was nothing compared to the blazing flush of his face, the liquid almost refreshing by comparison. He took every splash like a good boy, licking what he could from around his mouth and chin, peering up at Cold with wide eyes. 

Cold's grip in his hair relaxed, bowing down to tenderly kiss his forehead. He sighed haggardly, petting over Barry's scalp where he had been so mean, snorting, "Are you satisfied now?" 

Barry's hole was raw and throbbing, his ass was on fire from the brutal spankings, and the come drying on his face was starting to congeal. Other than the ache in his dick, he felt absolutely fantastic. 

"Not quite yet," Barry teased breathlessly, humming softly as Cold began to clean him up. He pouted sweetly, asking eagerly, "Can I please come now?" 

"After you're done with your punishment," Cold drawled, lightly bopping Barry on the nose. 

"What?" Barry scoffed, blinking rapidly. "What's left?" 

"Cleaning up that awful mess you made of my closet," Cold informed him with a quick kiss, "Obviously." 

Barry whined, but couldn't help the crooked grin curling his lips. He was more than happy to accept his penance, agreeing dutifully, "Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	9. Lingerie

"New safeword?" Cold asked with a smirk. 

"Richard Gere," Barry confirmed, sighing contently as Cold gently tied silk ribbons around his wrists in little bows. The ribbon wasn't strong enough to actually hold him if he wanted to escape, but he wouldn't dare break free. 

Cold wanted him to stay just like this, and so Barry would. 

Ever since the corset lesson, Barry had found himself very interested in softer and prettier things. The silk ribbons for this evening's lesson were accompanied by red lace panties and a matching bralette. 

It felt strange and new, but he couldn't deny the heat that stirred in his loins when Cold gazed at him with such raw hunger. 

He felt sexy, naughty, and absolutely delicious. 

Cold definitely agreed, stretched out beside him, fully clothed as always but with a very obvious erecting tenting his slacks, reaching into a small dish to pull out an ice cube. 

The last time they had tried this sort of play didn't end well. They discovered that Barry was particularly sensitive to the cold, and had opted to stop very early. But Barry was nothing if not stubborn, and he wanted to try again; this time he had decided to take it up a notch. 

Resting in the bowl of ice was a thick glass dildo, chilling for later use. 

Cold held the first cube above Barry's chest, letting the heat from his fingers melt the ice and drip down. 

Barry closed his eyes, relaxing as the droplets collected on his sternum and dripped down his neck and his sides. 

It made him shiver, but he could breathe through it. 

Cold then applied the ice directly to his skin, sliding it slowly down to the edge of Barry's bra. He nudged the lace aside, playing around the edge of Barry's nipple. 

Barry gasped, his toes pawing at the sheets, unable to stop a shiver running up his spine. His nipples seemed especially sensitive right now, gasping louder when Cold pushed the ice right on top and held it there. 

Cold traced the ice in little circles, letting the heat of Barry's body melt it and smiling softly, purring, "Your nipple is getting so hard... how does it feel?" 

"Cold," Barry replied shakily, trying to formulate a better response, "Hurts." 

Cold removed the ice cube, leaning down to wash the cool water away with a slow and hot swipe of his tongue. 

Barry whimpered at the sudden shift in temperature, finding relief but the contrast made the tender tissue ache. "God... mmphhhh... hurts, but it's good..." 

Cold seemed satisfied with that response, repositioning the bra and covering Barry's nipple again. He moved to the other, repeating the same treatment of cold and hot, lavishing the tender bud flesh with long swipes of his tongue. 

Barry whimpered, his fingers clenching at the air and shuddering deep in the marrow of his bones. His cock was pulsing, the lace of the panties too tight and confining, whining at the tug of the elastic of his shaft. 

Cold was moving faster now, another ice cube dragging down Barry's stomach and settling in his belly button. He kept shivering, his hips thrusting up, squirming as he moaned, "God... I need... I need you to touch me..." 

"Soon," Cold promised, lapping at the water that had pooled in his belly button, sucking it up with a smirk, "Very soon." 

Barry huffed softly, both of his nipples still hard and pushing up against the soft fabric of his bra. The ice treatment continued on, pressing at his hips and his thighs, the chilling stimulation making him whimper and shudder. 

Cold soon decided those pretty panties were in his way, tugging them aside with a loud rip, chuckling softly at how it made Barry squirm. Another cube of ice pressed right against his hole, Barry shouting out right and bucking away from it. 

"Mmmm, okay, okay, that's really cold," he squeaked, panting hard and gasping when Cold's tongue swept in to soothe the freezing ache. He relaxed, his head falling to the side as Cold kept licking and sucking attentively. He yelped when the ice returned unexpectedly, whining furiously in protest. 

Too cold, too damn cold, able to feel the chill down in his toes. It was quickly chased away by more laps of Cold's hot tongue, the sudden heat blurring his sight and moaning loudly. 

Cold teased cubes of ice along the shaft of Barry's cock, the thin lace of his panties doing little to shield him from the freezing sensation. He was shivering frantically, his balls tightening up from the frigid teasing and panting through the shudders. 

The dildo came next, lubed and easily sliding in, hard and cold and unrelenting. Barry nearly cried, the freezing sensation pressing deep in his body without any way to find relief. It was so deep inside of him and no matter how he moved it was so freakin' cold, and yet Cold's blazing hot tongue was right there to counter it. 

Cold was licking Barry's balls as he thrusted the toy, hot and cold, cold and hot, too much and yet not enough of either sensation to chase down any kind of release. Barry's cock remained aching and wet inside of his underwear, rigid and stubborn in spite of the contrasting torments. 

It kept on until the safeword was almost threatening to leave Barry's lips, chilled and shivering all over, screaming when Cold's scorching mouth sucked down every inch of his cock. The dildo inside of him seemed so far away, a burning sort of ache throbbing inside of him as the nerve endings fought against the cold to restore full sensation. 

Every part of his body was suddenly focused on Cold's mouth wrapped around his cock, stunned and moaning shamelessly. It felt too damn good, and he wanted Cold to know exactly how much he was enjoying it. He whimpered and cried, pleading, "Fuck! Len! I'm so close, so fucking close!" 

Cold pulled off with a sharp gasp, his fingers grabbing Barry's spit slick cock and jerking him rapidly. The dildo was twisting inside his hole, the cold weakened by the heat of his tender tissue, and everything was now hot and throbbing. 

Barry closed his eyes, his next breath caught in his throat as he gave into Cold's skilled fingers and came with a choked cry. Each pulse sent showers of pleasure all over him, groaning as Cold slowly withdrew the toy, watching him come all over himself with a smug little smile. 

Barry melted down into the mattress, stretching his legs and sighing contently. He looked down at the streams of come that had splattered across his stomach and soaked his panties. "Mmmph," he mumbled, "Wow..." 

"Enjoy yourself?" Cold asked with a smirk, kissing Barry's thigh. 

"Uh huh," Barry nodded, smiling as Cold reached up to untie the ribbons. 

Cold stepped away to grab a washcloth, running it under the sink to dampen it, unable to resist a sly little wink upon his return. 

Barry frowned in confusion, watching Cold sit down beside him to clean him up. He was about to ask what he was up to, squealing loudly when the cloth touched him. 

It was ice cold! 

"Richard Gere! Richard Geeere!" Barry squeaked, laughing hysterically as Cold ran the cloth all over his stomach until there were tears in his eyes. "Ahhh, come on! Asshole!" 

Cold grinned, finally relenting and kissing Barry sweetly, mumbling, "Mmm... how rude." 

Barry grabbed the washcloth and squeezed out some of water right on top of Cold's head. He grinned triumphantly, giggling at the sour expression on Cold's face. 

"I suppose I deserved that," Cold drawled, flicking some of the water from off his forehead. 

"I should have dumped some ice down your shirt," Barry snickered. 

"I would love to see you try," Cold challenged, mischief curling his lips. 

Barry narrowed his eyes, snatching up a few of the half melted cubes left in the dish and pounced. He didn't quite succeed in getting the ice anywhere near Cold's collar, but considering the resulting tryst that erupted as a result of their wrestling, he still considered it a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lingerie with a splash of bondage and a temperature play return! Enjoy! <3


	10. Hair Pulling

Hair pulling wasn't exactly so much a new lesson as it was a review; Barry had always loved having his hair messed with. Soft and gentle petting was incredibly soothing while being tugged roughly had another very positive effect. 

It turned him on, quick as a switch being flipped, and triggered an immediate urge to submit. 

Barry would move however Cold wanted him with a simple pull without having to say a word. If he was taking Barry from behind, it was easy enough to tug his hair to make him arch his back. If he wanted Barry to take more of his cock in his mouth, he could grab his hair and drag him down on it. 

Quick and forceful or slow and easy, it all drove Barry wild. 

He wondered if his scalp had always been this particularly sensitive or if the effect was unique to Cold. He knew from his research that hair pulling was known for creating pleasure because of the many nerve endings found in hair follicles. 

But when other people had pulled his hair, it hadn't been quite the same. 

Barry decided that it was because Cold was so confident when he touched him. It wasn't just a flailing snatch during the final swings of passion because Cold was always completely in control. Every move was planned and careful, and he seemed to know that Barry really enjoyed having his hair played with. 

Firm tugs at the back of his neck or loving strokes with his nails over the top of his scalp were common. Sometimes Cold would tug at the little bit of hair by his ear just to watch him shiver. 

Barry's absolute favorite was when Cold would take those long beautiful fingers of his and simply pet him. Especially while they were snuggled up together after their intimate exercises had concluded and Barry would rest his head up on Cold's chest. He could listen to his lover's heartbeat winding down and those gorgeous fingers would begin to run through his hair. 

No real pressure or pattern, lazy and adoring, idly tracing random designs all through his locks. 

Barry had fallen asleep more times than he could count like this, lulled to slumber by the soothing comfort of Cold's fingers stroking him. It was the erotic yanking that got his cock hard, but these adoring touches were the ones that made his heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Sounding

"Safeword?" Cold asked sternly, sliding on a pair of white latex gloves. 

"Ice," Barry said, his voice a whisper and hoarse with anticipation. 

"Very good," Cold said, adjusting a few items on the steel tray next to him, "Are you ready to begin?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry replied with a breathy sigh. 

Barry had watched endless videos of urethral sounding and had been completely captivated. The level of trust required to perform such an intimate procedure with a partner was beautiful to him, and he wanted more than anything to share it with Cold. 

Cold had tied Barry down to the bed, restraints at his wrists holding him against the headboard with thick straps keeping his thighs spread wide. It was important that Barry didn't jump or jerk around while they did this, and Cold had checked all the bindings multiple times. 

The first sound was tiny, minuscule, but Cold lubed it up generously all the same. He made sure the head of Barry's cock was wet, pressing only the tip inside and holding. 

Barry gasped softly; the sound was cold, hard, and the pressure of having something there was strange. He liked it immediately, pleading, "More, please." 

Cold pushed the sound in a little further, his other hand firmly grabbing the base of Barry's cock to hold him in place. Barry was grateful because otherwise he would have been twitching all over, hard and throbbing already. The sound went deeper and deeper, halfway in before Cold withdrew, a tease, slowly sliding it back inside of him. 

Barry panted, surprised at the burn and the ache that came upon him now. He couldn't take his eyes away from Cold's skilled fingers fucking his cock with the little metal rod, fucking him in a way he never thought possible before. It was weird and new, knowing that part of the thrill was how dangerous this was. 

There was a risk of tearing his urethra, the chance of infection, and many others. He'd found all the horror stories in his online research, but he was still determined to try this. For every tale of terror, there were five more boasting that sounding provided an extremely intense orgasm. 

"It's almost all the way in," Cold purred softly, "Do you like it?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, groaning as the sound pressed against something wonderful deep inside of him, gasping, "That's... that's... oh, my God..." 

"Your prostate, yes," Cold said with a smirk, holding the sound in place and gently massaging Barry's balls. The motion pressed the sound insistently against that tender bundle of nerves and made him moan desperately. 

The angle seemed impossible, stimulating his prostate from inside of his cock. Cold knew many ways to hit that spot, whether during sex or using toys, but this play was unnaturally phenomenal. Barry had never been touched _there_ , this utterly inconceivable zone of pleasure from within his own body, his fingers clawing at the air as he struggled not to move. 

The sensation made his eyes water from the intensity, whining as Cold slowly withdrew. He was reaching for another sound, much thicker, skillfully lubing it up as he purred, "You've been doing so well, Mr. Allen." 

"Thank you, sir," Barry gasped, licking his lips anxiously, "I-I like it very much..." 

"Good," Cold said, giving Barry's balls a playful squeeze before starting to insert the new sound. 

Barry gasped softly at the stretch from the larger diameter, grateful for the copious amounts of lube. It still burned, shuddering as the sound pressed deeper into his cock, his thighs trembling as his body fought against the bizarre intrusion. 

Cold moved his hand, allowing the pressure of Barry's tight cock to push the sound back out on its own. He didn't let it come out all the way, gently pressing it back in and then letting go again. 

Barry began to sob, Cold's strong fingers massaging his balls as he kept pushing the sound back inside just as it was about to slip out. His head dropped against the pillows, sweating and gasping, the burn in his cock fueling the gorgeous fire blazing away in his balls. 

Cold didn't allow the sound to slip away again, holding it in place now and rubbing his thumb over the head of Barry's cock. He toyed with the flared edge, traced around that one tender spot that always made him moan, squeezing softly. 

"Oh... oh, my God..." Barry closed his eyes, hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he whimpered, "Fuck... it's so fucking good..." 

"You like me fucking your tight little cock?" Cold drawled, his voice rumbling with a breathy purr. 

"Yes, sir," Barry panted in reply, "I do, I love it so fucking much." 

"You always take everything I give you so well, Mr. Allen," Cold sighed, proud and happy, palming Barry's balls again. He kept squeezing the end of his cock, keeping the sound firmly in place. 

Barry was about to have an absolute fit. The end of the sound was pressing right against his prostate, and every gentle rock of Cold's hand sent jolts of electricity zooming right up his spine. He was too hot, too tense, fingers curled tight as he moaned anxiously. 

The latex of Cold's gloves was slick from all the lubricant, and the scent was invading Barry's nostrils. He couldn't look away from Cold preparing a third sound, the thickest one yet, asking, "Is that... is that gonna fit in me?" 

"Yes," Cold promised him, removing the previous sound and giving Barry's cock a few tender strokes as he added, "If you want it to..." 

"Yes, sir," Barry panted, sighing sharply in frustration. He wanted the sound back inside of him, he wanted that sweet burn again, groaning as Cold rubbed the cool metal against his cock. 

Cold was even more careful than before, pushing the sound back into the slit of Barry's cock with a steady hand. He only let him have a few inches, slowly slipping in and out, watching Barry's face intently. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Barry chanted, his legs tugging at the straps, groaning at the overwhelming burn. His heart was fluttering and his balls were uncomfortably tight, shuddering as the sound slid deeper and deeper until he was sobbing in bliss. 

He didn't know how much more he could take, crying out as Cold began to stroke him with the sound firmly pressed against his prostate. Ripples of pain and ecstasy were seizing his hips, twitching as he gazed up at Cold with pleading eyes. 

"You're going to come," Cold soothed, stroking Barry's cock faster and massaging his balls. He squeezed the head of Barry's dick, skillfully using his thumb to press the sound in as he jacked him off with a tight curl of his fingers. "You're going to come _now_." 

Barry broke into a fresh wave of sobs, whimpering as a smoldering heat took over his senses and he surrendered to ecstasy. He watched come bubbling up from around the tip of the sound as he came, screaming as Cold began to slowly pull it out while rubbing his tender balls. 

He couldn't stop coming, staring stupidly at all the pearly fluid oozing out as he shuddered over and over. There was one last thick squirt when the sound was finally removed, crying shrilly, "Oh, fuck! Yes! God!" 

Cold kept massaging Barry's sack, his thumb pressing insistently against his perineum as he continued to stroke him. 

Barry wanted to scream, his cock violently bobbing even as no more fluid was left to give, his hips bucking up against Cold's touch. He gasped when he was fully released from all the stimulation, sobbing quietly as Cold gently rubbed his quivering thighs. He was limp, exhausted, shivering from the damp sweat and come all over him, groaning, "Holy shit..." 

Cold bowed his head, softly kissing Barry's knee as he began to untie him, asking softly, "Are you all right, Barry?" 

"Yes," Barry nodded, sighing happily and stretching the moment he was freed from the restraints. He reached down tentatively to touch his aching cock, murmuring, "That was... intense." 

Cold removed his gloves, a damp towel at the ready to start cleaning Barry up as he chuckled, "Definitely not something to dabble in too often, but it is very enjoyable." 

"Maybe we could do it again later?" Barry asked innocently, glancing at the steel tray with the other instruments they hadn't played with yet. "Maybe plug my ass while... while you fuck my cock?" 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Cold replied with a grin. 

"Holy crapppppp, you're terrible!" Barry laughed. 

"Sounds like you just don't appreciate my complex sense of humor." 

"You're freakin' insane!" 

"I promise you, I'm definitely of a very sound mind." 

"Oh, my God," Barry groaned, smothering his hands against his face as he laughed, "Just stop." 

"Hmmph, you know what I think?" 

"What?" 

"It sounds like someone is in need of a nap." 

"You're awful," Barry giggled, "Completely and totally awful." 

"And completely and totally yours," Cold said with a wink. 

"Yeah?" Barry couldn't resist, replying sweetly, "Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	12. Licking

Over the course of their intense relationship together and all the recent erotic lessons, Barry had come to a very important conclusion; 

Boss Cold's tongue was the most dangerous weapon in all of Central City. 

With a single word, he could destroy a business, ruin a political career, or devastate someone's livelihood. 

He could even take a life. 

Cold used that skilled tongue to rule over his empire, call out orders to keep his Rogues in line, and absolutely ruin Barry every chance he had.

A few syllables in that deep velvet purr were more than enough to weaken Barry's knees and gain his absolute obedience. Its physical touch was the most intense of all, sending Barry into total madness with only a couple of little licks. 

Barry's ears were common targets, delicate little laps around the lobes or the outer shell until he was a shivering mess. His jaw and throat were also regularly licked and sucked upon though they didn't get quite the same reaction as other areas. 

Barry's nipples, for example, would always make him moan. Cold loved tracing around each one, sometimes even nibbling, lavishing them with long licks and soft kisses until Barry could hardly stand it. Cold would keep it up until each one was a hard and sensitive nub, sucking on them while Barry writhed. 

Barry's cock and balls were becoming more frequent targets of pleasure, and he was so very happy. For a long time, Cold would only use his hands to please him down there, but over time he was becoming more comfortable. Cold was very talented with every part of his body, but his mouth and tongue were definitely Barry's favorites for foreplay. 

He knew what an act of trust this was for his boyfriend, to take him into his mouth and use that wonderful tongue to bring him over the edge. Cold rarely swallowed any of Barry's loads, but it all felt so damn good that he didn't care. 

Even more than his cock, Barry would absolutely melt into human goo when Cold used his tongue on his hole. It was when Cold was truly at his most wicked, teasing jabs and hungry laps, all of Barry's senses dissolving away beneath that dexterous tongue's intense assaults. 

It was not lost on Barry that this was the most powerful man in the city, perhaps even the state, and he loved eating out his tight ass. He would keep Barry pinned against the sheets for hours, using nothing but his tongue and lips to drive him into complete madness, licking at his hole as if he simply couldn't get enough of that most intimate taste. 

That same tongue fucking away inside of his ass had started wars, destroyed empires, and right then it was set on totally ruining Barry. He felt certain his soul was departing his body at any moment, sobbing pitifully as his cock throbbed painfully hard against his stomach. 

When Cold spoke again, it was a whisper, but Barry heard every word as if it was screamed right in his ear: 

"Come for me, Mr. Allen." 

Barry whimpered, a slave to every syllable and obeying immediately. He wrapped his hand around himself and was undone with only a few strokes. His orgasm was a warm summer rain, slow and powerful, washing over him in a smooth torrent of pleasure as he came all over himself. 

Cold's lovely tongue was on him again, lapping delicately at a splatter of come near his hip. He didn't take any more, just a quick taste, but it was enough to make Barry shudder all over. 

"You're so beautiful," Cold praised, licking his lips hungrily as he gazed up at Barry with unadulterated affection. 

Barry watched every movement of his lover's tongue, blushing from the intense climax and the sweet praise that both came from such a powerful muscle, shivering softly; 

Definitely the most dangerous weapon in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	13. Gags

"What's that?" 

"What's what?" Cold replied innocently. 

"That!" Barry exclaimed, pointing to the large steel hook hanging from their bedroom ceiling. 

It had definitely not been there when he left for class that morning. 

"Ah, that," Cold purred, strolling up to Barry's side with a little smirk, "It's to help improve the quality of your lessons." 

"Oh, shit," Barry said quietly, gazing up at the hook as all the erotic possibilities tumbled over him. His cock twitched in his pants, asking, "How soon can we start?" 

"Now if you'd like?" Cold suggested, squeezing Barry's hips. 

"Absolutely," Barry nodded eagerly. 

Cold chuckled, always amused by his young lover's exuberance. He trailed his fingers down Barry's spine, his voice becoming firm as he ordered, "Then strip, Mr. Allen. Only from the waist up." 

Barry practically tore his shirt off, watching Cold pull out a thick coil of rope and approach him. He swallowed nervously, not sure what was about to happen but unable to hide his excitement. 

"Safeword?" Cold asked. 

"Ice," Barry replied breathlessly. 

"Kneel," Cold commanded. 

Barry dropped down obediently, all smiles as Cold expertly bound his hands together. The excess rope was strung into the hook above them, Cold pulling it tight until Barry's arms were raised high above his head. 

Barry took a deep breath, testing the draw of the rope. Any higher and he would have to raise his body up to prevent the rope pulling on his wrists. He looked up at Cold, his stomach light and bubbling with anticipation. 

Cold was getting something from the bedside, returning soon with a gag. 

Oh, but this wasn't Barry's normal ball gag. This one was new, made of shiny black vinyl and instead of a ball it had an open ring of silicone shaped like a pair of lush red lips. 

"Fuck," Barry panted, staring at the new toy in awe. It took him a few seconds before he realized he had seen it before. He narrowed his eyes at Cold accusingly, asking slowly, "Been looking at my wish lists?" 

"It's not my fault you forget to close your browser," Cold pointed out smugly. 

"Fair enough," Barry snorted. 

"Now," Cold was quick to ask, "Your non-verbal signals?" 

"Two fingers for slow down," Barry replied with a nod, "Two fists to stop." 

"Good boy," Cold purred, a gentle hand petting through Barry's hair. 

Barry sighed softly at the loving touch, opening his mouth expectantly. 

Cold carefully set the gag in Barry's mouth, buckling the straps around his head and checking the fit. He stepped back to admire the gorgeous sight, palming the bulge in his pants as he purred, "And don't you look lovely..." 

Barry couldn't answer him, licking over the fresh and strong taste of silicone in his mouth. His cock was hard in his jeans, a sharp contrast to the gelatin quality of his other muscles. He was relaxed and ready, his eyes wide with want as he looked up at Cold. 

Cold slid his hands down the rope, playfully ruffling through Barry's hair again before beginning to unbutton his pants and pull his fly open. 

Barry tensed, tugging impatiently at the ropes as he watched every flick of Cold's fingers intently. He was already salivating when he saw the thick head of Cold's cock peeking out from his boxers. 

Cold stepped forward, rubbing his cock along the strap of the gag, under Barry's nose, sighing, "You wanted to learn about gags, my love. The benefit of silence, unspoken compliance..." 

Barry moaned softly, trying to tilt his head to catch Cold's cock into his mouth. 

Cold allowed just the head to pass through the silicone lips, only enough for Barry's tongue to catch a brief taste of him, continuing to drawl, "To learn patience... Obedience. Submission." 

Barry groaned quietly, the first hint of drool bubbling up around his bottom lip. 

Cold saw it, the wetness catching the light. He visibly shuddered at the sight, pushing his cock through the hole in the gag and sighing audibly when he felt the wet heat of Barry's mouth surround him. 

Barry's eyes fluttered shut, grunting as Cold's cock worked in and out of his mouth. He couldn't swallow all the saliva pooling in his cheeks, helpless as Cold slowly fucked his throat. He was relaxed enough to control his gag reflex, breathing in between each thrust as Cold pushed deeper. 

Cold ran his nails through Barry's hair, lightly scratching his scalp as he purred, "Beautiful." His fingers held on firmly, his cock thrusting in deep and holding for a few seconds. "You can take it, Mr. Allen... I know you can." 

Barry tensed, working through the urge to choke and quickly inhaling when Cold pulled out. He could feel drool dripping down his chin and onto his chest, his eyes watering as he gazed up adoringly at his lover. 

Cold stuck his cock back inside Barry's mouth, holding again and sighing pleasurably as he twitched. He started fucking his throat hard, watching all the drool oozing from Barry's lips and slicking up around his shaft. 

Barry let the restraints take his weight, leaning forward into every brutal slam of Cold's hot cock. Tears were racing down his face like rivers, joining the moisture at his chin and oozing down his chest. He felt so happy that he could bring Cold such pleasure, his heart racing when he got the first taste of come splashing over his tongue. 

"My good boy," Cold grunted, his hips stuttering throughout his climax, "Such a fucking good boy for me!" 

Barry whimpered, trying to swallow, trying to suck it all down, but most of Cold's come ended up drooling out from the sides of the gag. He panted quickly, whining when Cold pulled away, his tongue eagerly chasing every drop of the spilled load that he could get. 

Cold hummed softly, tracing a finger over Barry's wet chin, admiring all the fluids that had collected there. He knelt in front of him, his long fingers petting Barry's hard cock through his jeans as he sighed, "You've been so very good for me. Are you ready to come, Mr. Allen?" 

Barry nodded eagerly, rutting up against Cold's hand. This was his reward. This is what he got because he'd been such a good boy. He moaned the moment Cold's fingers touched his cock, wet with his own drool and tears, curling around him firmly. 

Cold stroked him slowly at first, speeding up and mouthing at the damp skin of his chest. He licked up all the spit, nuzzling into it, jerking Barry's cock until he was shuddering in ecstasy. He hummed again, pleased with the mess on his hand, purring, "So very good..." 

Barry's eyes fluttered closed as Cold untied his hands and removed the gag, gently massaging his wrists and checking his fingers. He wiped him down with a warm cloth and soft little kisses, picking him up and taking him into bed to finish cleaning up. 

Barry stretched his jaw, sore from being open so long, mumbling happily as Cold tended to the last bit of the mess. These tender moments were among Barry's favorites to share with his boyfriend, watching him fondly. 

Cold had a small smile on his face, stripping Barry down and continuing to wipe him off. Every movement was absolutely worshipful and reverent, leaving Barry warm and clean. He snuggled up to Cold's chest, sighing as he pulled the blankets up over them and kissed his hair. 

"Fuck, I love you," Barry gushed. 

"I know," Cold replied with a warm smile, asking softly, "How was that, Barry? Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"Mmm, well," Barry said cheerfully, "It was very educational." 

"Your lessons are important to me," Cold chuckled, taking Barry's hand again and rubbing his wrist where the impression of the rope lingered. 

"I can't believe you actually got me that gag! It was even the right color!" Barry laughed. 

"It's what you wanted," Cold said with a shrug, "I do pay attention, Barry... and your browser history is hardly discreet." 

Barry pursed his lips thoughtfully, asking slowly, "Did you happen to buy anything else off my wish lists?" 

Cold grinned, kissing Barry's palm and answering slyly, "Mm, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	14. Asphyxiation

The room was quiet, dark. The only source of illumination was from the glow of candles Cold had lit on the bedside. There were no restraints, no toys, no clothes; the only thing between them was the sweat of their bodies clinging to one another's flesh. 

Cold was on top, his cock buried deep inside of Barry's tight hole and fucking him slowly. Barry's long legs were snugly wrapped around his waist, gasping with every deep thrust. Cold had both of Barry's wrists pinned down with one hand, the other slowly sliding up to curl around his slender throat. 

Barry moaned, a broken and desperate sound, arching up against Cold's palm. He panted, nearly wheezing, knowing what was coming next. He closed his eyes as the pressure took his breath away, his entire body tensing up as Cold choked him. 

His ears soon began to ring, beautiful sparks of light crashing behind his lids, gasping loudly when Cold finally released him. Barry whimpered, trying to catch his breath, his body pulsing in the wake of being denied air. 

Cold's grip on his wrists burned now, his cock feeling impossibly thicker as he continued to pound Barry slow and hard. Barry licked his lips, grunting as Cold's hand squeezed down on his throat again. He held on longer this time, the ringing in Barry's ears becoming a symphony and the sparkling lights near blinding. 

He could feel his heart pounding, trying to send precious oxygen up to his brain, knowing that this play could easily cause him to pass out. With an irresponsible partner, it could even kill him. 

But this was Cold; 

This was Len. 

Len loved him, worshipped him, and there was no one else in the universe Barry trusted more. He belonged to Len completely, mind, body, and soul; and he knew his lover would never hurt him. 

Even as the noise began to fade and his body felt like it was drifting miles away, Barry wasn't afraid. 

The pressure suddenly vanished, a flood of tingling energy rushing over Barry's face. He was dizzy, euphoric, groaning as Cold suddenly started fucking him with purpose. He was weirdly numb all over, yet his skin seemed to be on fire with too much sensation. 

Cold released Barry's hands, up on his elbows as he started stroking Barry's cock in time with his relentless slams. 

Barry could only moan and sob, still trying to ground himself against the sheets as the world continued to spin around him. When he came, the intensity was so great that it made his head hurt, crying miserably as his senses warred between pleasure and pain. 

He could feel Cold finishing with him, rocking their hips together to make the most of each organic tremor. He held Barry close while he cried, trembling all over from the dump of endorphins and adrenaline. 

Cold's lips were pressed against Barry's neck, his voice soothing as he purred, "You're here. You're safe..." 

Barry sniffled softly, smiling shakily as he hugged Cold's shoulders. "I know," he whispered, "Because I'm yours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	15. Uniforms

"Leonard Snart, you're under arrest!" 

Cold didn't even bat an eye, calmly inquiring, "And the charges?" 

"Looking way too good in three piece suits," Barry replied, coyly swinging a set of handcuffs around on his finger, "It's a public safety hazard because you're too damn distracting." 

"Uh huh," Cold drawled, "And?" 

"And having a cock that exceeds the city sanctioned size ordinance," Barry went on, aiming for sultry even as the handcuffs went flying off from his hand and clattered on the floor. 

Cold peered over the edge of his newspaper as he watched Barry scramble to pick them up with a small smirk. 

Barry pretended as if nothing had happened, holding his head high as he declared, "You're going downtown with me, Mr. Snart." 

"Well, officer," Cold said sternly as he folded up his newspaper, "I must inform you that I have no intention of going quietly." 

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that," Barry giggled, trying to stay in character and failing miserably. 

"I bet you were," Cold teased back, a flicker of a smile curling his lips. 

Barry had been reading about role-playing and dress up in his ever growing online research for his lessons. It had soon evolved into a very specific fantasy, one that they were going to act out today complete with a cheesy cop uniform, handcuffs, and a small police baton strapped into his belt. 

Barry went to grab for Cold's wrist, clearing his throat as he said, "I'm going to have to book you on resisting arrest-" 

"You'll never take me in," Cold hissed, flipping Barry effortlessly onto the sofa and pinning him down, "Do you not know who I am, my precious little piggy?" 

Barry gasped, trying to push Cold off of him, but found there was no way to move out from beneath him. The press of his firm body was already getting him excited, protesting weakly, "No one is above the law, Boss Cold!" 

"Mmmm," Cold hummed sweetly, smiling wickedly down at him as he drawled, "I seem to be on top of the law right now..." He rolled his hips down. "...And he seems to be enjoying it." 

"N-no," Barry argued, struggling to free one of his arms and push Cold away, "I'm just, uhm, really focused on arresting you." 

"And I'm really focused on the idea of fucking you," Cold purred in a sinfully smooth tone, skillfully plucking Barry's handcuffs from his belt and slapping them on his wrists in one quick motion. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Barry squeaked, panting and grinning in awe. 

Cold winked slyly, but continued to stay on point, continuing, "Perhaps we can work something out, officer. I assure you that I can be quite convincing..." 

Barry gasped as Cold slid a hand down to palm his stiffening cock through the thin material of his costume, jerking up against his palm as he sought more friction. "I st-still need to take you in," he mumbled weakly, "You're a criminal." 

"You're an officer of the law, and yet, here you are, writhing beneath me," Cold chuckled, his lips grazing over Barry's ear, "So very hard for me..." 

"That's just my nightstick," Barry countered, wiggling defiantly. 

"Is it?" Cold asked curiously, fingers walking up to the fly of Barry's pants and slowly drawing down his zipper. "Let's see, shall we." 

Barry gurgled and tugged at the handcuffs, groaning as Cold's fingertips teased along the shaft of his cock. He was achingly erect, already wet, his head dizzied by the arousal of their play thus far. 

"This would appear to not be a nightstick," Cold taunted huskily, reaching down to cup Barry's balls and softly squeeze. 

"God," Barry gasped, pushing up against Cold as he whined, "Fuck, just touch me, please!" 

"Mmm, you tried to arrest me just moments ago," Cold pointed out, refusing to give Barry anything more than feathery teases, "Why should I give you anything at all?" 

"I'll, I'll get the charges dropped!" Barry tried, his eyes pleading with Cold. 

"In exchange for?" 

"Your cock!" Barry pleaded. 

"That is quite a deal," Cold mused, seeming to think it over as he pulled away from Barry. He got him up to his feet, leading him back towards the bedroom as he asked, "You'd really be willing to break the law for me?" 

"For your cock," Barry replied immediately, following along like an obedient puppy, "I'll do anything." 

Cold hummed softly, connecting Barry's handcuffs to a bit of chain he'd attached to the hook in the ceiling. It was just short enough to keep Barry's hands above his head, and the chains made the most marvelous tinkling sound when he tugged on them. 

Cold circled Barry slowly, a predator hunting his beautiful prey, his gaze hungry as he looked over his potential meal for the evening. 

Barry shivered, pulling against the unforgiving clamp of steel around his wrists. He was struggling to keep the game going, begging, "Please, Boss Cold. I'll do anything you want!" 

"Oh, you're going to do that anyway," Cold chuckled wickedly, sliding on a pair of black leather gloves, "But first, I need to search you... after all, this could be a trick. Who knows what you might be hiding under that little uniform." 

Barry's breath hitched up in the back of his throat, sighing as Cold's gloved fingers stroked through his hair and behind his ears. Down his neck they went, checking his collar and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

He knew this was a simple search, all part of the game, but fuck, it was incredibly hot. The way Cold touched him, firm and commanding, always got his blood pumping. The sensation of the cool leather made him twitch, groaning when Cold paused to examine his nipples. 

Cold pinched each one, enjoying Barry's gasps and whines, before continuing down to his pants. He kept the plastic utility belt on, but pulled Barry's pants down and gesturing for him to step out of them. 

Cold kicked them out of the way when he was done, passing his hands along Barry's bare ass and hips, teasing, "No undergarments? Dirty little piggy." 

Barry bit back another groan, closing his eyes as Cold fondled his balls and stroked his cock. The leather felt so good and wonderfully erotic, agreeing, "Very fucking dirty..." 

Cold traced a single finger down between Barry's cheeks, finding his hole and rubbing against it. "I half expected you to be prepped," he snorted, "With the way you begging for my cock..." 

"I want it," Barry pleaded, rocking back into Cold's gloved hand, "Please, Boss Cold... I'll be so good for you. Just, mmmm, please, please fuck me." 

Cold's only response was a throaty chuckle, stepping away to retrieve something. Barry knew the sound that came next without even looking, the click of a lubricant bottle being opened. He wiggled when Cold's fingers returned to his hole, warm and wet, but still not pressing inside. 

Cold spread his cheeks wide, his thumbs pushing in just at the very edge of his rim. "Mmm, it is a lovely little hole, officer," he praised, "But I fear my cock isn't going to fit just yet..." 

Barry shuddered when he saw Cold's hand going for the nightstick on his belt, whining as the cool plastic slid along his hard cock and around his hip. "God," he moaned desperately, "That's not, that's not a toy!" 

"Anything is a toy if I say it is," Cold replied smugly, "This baton, your ass, your mouth... all little toys for me to play with at my leisure. Now, lean forward and arch that pretty little ass up for me." 

Barry's heart was pounding so hard that he swore it was trying to crawl up his throat. He arched his back, presenting himself as best as he could given the restraints that held him. 

The nightstick was cold, hard, circling around Barry's hole. Cold's cock was much bigger, but the plastic felt unnatural and cruel, Barry panting softly when he felt the tip start to push inside of him. 

"Isn't this a sight," Cold purred nastily, "My pretty little piggy getting fucked with his own baton." He pushed the nightstick a little deeper, allowed a few shallow thrusts before pulling it back out. 

Barry grunted, whining when he felt Cold's leather fingers pushing at his hole, testing the stretch. 

"Still so tight," Cold sighed, immediately sliding the nightstick back in, deeper now. He reached around to squeeze Barry's balls and the base of his cock as he fucked him, purring, "You like this, don't you? Being humiliated, toyed with?" 

"Yes," Barry cried, moaning at the sudden depth the nightstick was now at. It was so much skinnier than Cold's massive cock, but quite longer than he had first realized. Barry's ass ached as Cold pushed it deeper and deeper, moaning louder at the rough slams. 

He couldn't stop crying, trying to savor the burn of the baton fucking his hole so savagely, wishing to God that Cold would actually jerk him off instead of petting his cock so softly. 

Cold twisted the nightstick until Barry screamed, squeezing his cock as he taunted, "You're so close, aren't you, little piggy? Gonna come on your own little baton?" 

Barry couldn't think straight, his balls tight and aching for release, nodding as he whimpered, "Yes! Please, Boss Cold! Let me come!" 

"Thought you wanted my cock?" Cold asked with a wry smile, his gloved fingers dancing up the shaft of Barry's dick. 

"I do! Mmmph.... I want... fuuu-uck!" Barry sobbed, tugging at the cuffs as he struggled to make a decision. His body was seconds away from deciding for him, gasping, "Both! I want both!" 

"Why, Officer Allen," Cold purred breathlessly, withdrawing his hands, "You are a filthy slut, aren't you." 

"Yes," Barry nodded, flashing hot with shame, "Now, please... fuck me. Please!" 

"Patience," Cold crooned, adding more lube and pulling the nightstick out to give Barry some much needed relief. He left only a few inches inside, working a smooth gloved finger along the edge of his hole. It slid in, thrusting hard as he worked to stretch out Barry's hole. 

Oh, that hurt, fuck. Barry hissed, breathing quickly as he waited for the burn to pass. Cold was always so patient, so careful, and it didn't take long before a second finger was pushing in alongside the nightstick. 

Barry was a panting mess, rocking back as he insisted, "Please! I'm ready!" 

Cold ignored him as he always did, not making any move to advance until he was satisfied that Barry was open enough. He removed his fingers at last, his cock taking their place and sliding in next to the nightstick. 

Barry whimpered, so full, so tight, inhaling slowly as he lost himself in the incredible sensation. Cold's gloved fingers grabbed his cock as he thrusted in and Barry screamed out in bliss, shuddering as he came instantly. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he wailed, gasping as the nightstick vanished and Cold's cock took over his stretched and aching ass. It was almost too much, his body tensing and fighting, groaning loudly when he felt Cold's hot load gushing inside of him. "Fuck... Len..." 

"That's 'Boss Cold' to you," Cold corrected playfully, kissing the back of Barry's neck with a low chuckle. 

"I didn't want to come that fast," Barry pouted, "I wanted to keep going." 

"Well," Cold began thoughtfully, "Perhaps a shower, something to eat, and Officer Allen can visit again." 

"Yeah?" Barry perked up, asking coyly, "Maybe I can put the cuffs on you this time?" 

Cold laughed softly, teasing, "Mmm, well, it'll certainly be fun to let you try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	16. Sixty-Nine

The only thing more spectacular than the hot taste of Cold's cock sliding down Barry's throat was the heat of his lover's lips wrapped around him with equal lust. On their sides, tangled together as they sucked each other off, Barry was fairly certain this was heaven. 

The suction Cold could create was breathtaking, Barry having to pull off more than once to gasp, certain he was going to pass out. He would eagerly dive back down, swallowing every inch of Cold's cock as he gently thrusted into his mouth. 

Cold's fingers were slick, pressing into Barry's hole and encouraging him to push his cock deeper. 

Barry moaned, afraid to give in. Cold had never allowed him such freedom before, and he wasn't sure what to do. He tried tentatively canting his hips forward, but still holding back. 

Cold growled impatiently, grabbing Barry and using his larger frame to flip him onto his back. Barry whined, stammering, "I'm s-sorry, I just-" 

Cold silenced him by thrusting his cock back into his mouth, running his tongue up Barry's shaft with a hungry snarl. 

Barry moaned softly, his hands sliding up Cold's thighs and relaxing as he began to fuck his throat. He breathed in through his nose easily now, proud of himself for nearly mastering this skill. He let Cold pound his cock as deeply as he wanted, suddenly gagged when the pressure around his own dick increased to mind boggling levels. 

Oh, God. 

Oh, God, oh, _fuuuuuuck_. 

Barry had been too nervous to be rough with Cold, so his lover was taking the initiative for him. He was bobbing his head ferociously, the head of Barry's cock slamming down his throat without hesitation. 

Cold's fingers were slipping back inside Barry's ass, pushing in and curling up until he wanted to scream. Cold was fucking Barry with his mouth in the same savage rhythm of his own cock slamming down into Barry's throat. 

Barry desperately swallowed again and again, trying not to choke, his eyes watering as he writhed against Cold's intense attentions. It was too much, too fucking much, the pressure down between his legs winding up so tight it made his head spin. 

He moaned, the sound trapped back behind his tongue, his body jerking violently as he came. He was actually coming in Cold's mouth, his hot tongue winding around his shaft in lush circles as he swallowed every drop. 

Barry tensed when he felt Cold's climax coming, closing his eyes as he spilled his load. He greedily sucked it all down, squeezing Cold's thighs and twitching when Cold continued to suck his cock. 

Barry had to pull off with a loud groan, panting, "Len! I'm, I'm done, I can't... fuck!" 

Cold was content to keep on sucking, withdrawing only when he was good and ready. He sighed, a deep grunt of satisfaction, his tongue swiping over the head of Barry's cock as if it were ice cream and his favorite flavor. 

Barry could only shudder and moan, beyond overwhelmed and achingly sensitive, but he wanted to savor this moment. He turned his head as Cold moved his body off to the side, wiping off his face and struggling to work through the incredible sensations.

It felt so good that it ached, breathing a sigh of relief when Cold finally stopped. Barry sagged down into the sheets, sighing dreamily, "Wow..."

Cold turned himself around so he could kiss Barry's cheek, smirking smugly as he asked coyly, "Yes?" 

Barry grinned, replying, "Your tongue really is a fucking weapon." 

Cold looked surprised, turning the compliment over in his mind for a few moments before confirming, "Damn right it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	17. Orgasm Denial

"Are you close, Mr. Allen?" Cold asked, his tone taunting and wicked. 

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, his hand around himself jerking faster. His thighs were starting to tense, his breath coming out in stunted gasps. He was right on the precipice of orgasmic joy, pleading, "Can I please come, sir?" 

"No," was the cruel reply. 

Barry whimpered, immediately removing his hand from his cock. He had to be good, he had to obey. 

Cold watched him patiently from where he stood at the foot of the bed, smiling softly. 

Barry was sweating, confident that his testicles were going to implode, asking, "Again?" 

"No, not yet," Cold replied firmly, "Why don't you play with your ass some, hmm?" 

Barry grumbled, slouching down and spreading his legs. He licked his fingers, starting to rub against his hole. 

"Now," Cold purred, "You may start again." 

Barry gasped, his fingers quickly wrapping back around his dick. He started off fast, pushing a finger inside of himself, greedy for release. 

"Slow down," Cold warned, "Always in such a hurry, Mr. Allen." 

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, nodding and yielding obediently. He stroked himself at a torturous pace, even his fingers fucking inside of himself dragging now. 

"Good boy," Cold praised warmly. 

Barry would always listen, he would always do whatever Cold said, because he knew the rewards of obedience were always worth the arduous struggle. 

Completion would be his, and it would be divine. 

Finding release along such a difficult path was more than mere physical satisfaction. It was a deep happiness that came from knowing he had pleased his lover. He could make Cold so happy, he could be good for him, and the resulting pride that would swell within his chest was without compare. 

It wasn't always easy, but Barry reasoned that was part of the thrill. He liked having to work for Cold's approval, deep down loving every torturous second because he knew of the sweet bliss that would inevitably follow his labor. 

"Faster now," Cold instructed firmly, uttering a quiet little groan as he watched Barry comply without hesitation. 

Barry was nearly in tears, pleading pitifully, "Please, sir? Can I please come now?" 

" _Yes..._ " 

"God! Fuck!" Barry sobbed, smiling as he threw himself off into absolute rapture. Every tremor of his orgasm shook him down to his bones, his load splattering all over himself with incredible force, wailing triumphantly, "Thank you, sir! Thank you!" 

Cold embraced him, soothing his heated skin with soft kisses, purring proudly, "Such a very good boy for me, Mr. Allen..." 

Barry beamed, his heart full of love even as it pounded frantically from being worked over so many times throughout the evening. 

To see that pleased smile on Cold's gorgeous face? 

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over halfway through Kinktober! Ahhhh! This has been an intense and insanely fun challenge! I hope you guys have been enjoying it as much as I have! ^_~


	18. Latex

The very first thing Barry noticed about the latex garments was the smell, immediately conjuring up childhood memories of doctor's offices and pristine waiting rooms. It was comforting, soothing in a way he had never realized he liked so much before. He let the aroma wash over him, handling each item delicately and unable to resist a big grin. 

From his naughty shopping wish list, Cold had purchased a pair of latex underwear and thigh high stockings. Barry had originally selected black, but Cold ordered them specifically in a deep scarlet hue. 

Seeing them now in person, Barry appreciated the choice in color change. It was rich, shimmering spectacularly in the light, and he couldn't wait to try it all on. 

"Strip and sit down," Cold instructed him, gesturing towards their bed. 

Barry did so quickly, plopping down on edge of the mattress and watching his lover curiously as he opened up a new bottle of clear lubricant. He tilted his head, asking, "What's that?" 

"This is part of the fun," Cold chuckled, squirting the lube into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. He kneeled, smirking playfully as he began to slide his palms up Barry's leg, massaging slowly around his ankle and calf. 

Barry leaned back, sighing softly as Cold's strong hands moved up his thighs. Every inch of skin was soon covered with the slick lubricant, from down between his toes and up into his groin. 

Cold moved to the other leg to repeat the process, leaving Barry half hard in the wake of his firm caresses. He loved the sweet way Cold touched him, his strong fingers molding over every curve as he went, clearly enjoying himself. 

"Stand up," Cold directed, getting more lube and applying it to Barry's butt and hips, smirking as he stroked his long fingers over his cock and balls. 

Barry sucked in a quick breath, instantly rock hard. He groaned quietly as Cold slid his fingers up between his legs, teasing, "Need to get every spot." 

Barry grumbled softly at being toyed with, but he liked all the attention. He grinned when Cold presented him with the first latex stocking, immediately trying to shove his foot inside. 

"You have to be patient," Cold instructed, his hands guiding Barry's to slowly work the latex up his leg, "You have to ease into it. Too fast and you can tear it." He helped him get the other stocking on, moving to slide the underwear on next. 

They were skimpy little boy shorts and fit snugly against his flesh like a second skin. Barry's cock was pulsing lightly beneath the tight material, positively giddy as he stood up. It was like wearing nothing and something made of velvet all at once, sighing happily as he took a timid step forward. 

"Go on," Cold urged, eyeing him ravenously, "Move around some... get to know the latex... and definitely go look at yourself because you're absolutely stunning." 

Barry walked cautiously over to the full length mirror Cold kept by his closet, pausing to stare at his reflection. Wow, he breathed softly to himself, he did look hot. 

The latex beautifully showcased his long legs and perky ass, blushing as he turned all around to inspect himself. He quickly discovered that moving in the latex was an incredible sensation. It seemed to glide against his skin, suddenly very aware of every sensitive nerve being triggered beneath it. 

The pressure of the latex confining his balls and cock was also thrilling. There was something magical about it holding his most delicate parts so tightly, and he swore he could watch his cock pulse if he watched long enough. 

"Stunning," Cold purred, standing behind him and smiling at him in the mirror. His hands came around Barry's waist, one spreading over his stomach and the other dipping down to cup his cock. 

Barry groaned softly, pressing into Cold's touch. The hem of the underwear was high enough to keep his cock completely trapped even when he was fully hard, grinding forward. 

"How does that feel?" Cold asked softly. 

"Good," Barry replied quickly, "Really good... like you're touching me, but you're not... and... God, it's all so tight and slick and feels fucking amazing." 

Cold chuckled warmly, obviously delighted as he continued to rub Barry's cock through the latex. "Just imagine coming like this," he purred, his breath hot and sexy in Barry's ear, "Just from me teasing you..." 

"Oh, God," Barry squeaked, his face flushing brightly. 

"Oh, yes," Cold confirmed greedily, lightly nipping Barry's neck as his hand began to move faster, "Doesn't it feel nice? The heat, the pressure, your pretty little cock rubbing against the material?" 

Barry managed a gurgled moan in reply, all of the blood in his entire circulatory system flooding his loins. Cold's fingers were squeezing and stroking him so wonderfully, focusing in on the head of his dick and his other hand had come around to play with his balls. 

Barry whimpered, his eyes glancing over to see Cold's face in the mirror and moaned out right to see such raw lust in his lover's face. 

Cold's teeth were bared, his gaze glazed over and almost drunk, unable to look away from Barry's writhing body for a single moment as he worked him towards his release. 

Being the object of such intense desire made Barry's stomach flutter and his cock twitch. He couldn't resist Cold's talented fingers, his entire spine freezing in place right before shuddering in an explosion of bliss as he came. Pulse after pulse of hot come filled up the front of his underwear, his cock surrounded by the warmth of his own load. 

Cold worked him through it, holding him tightly as he murmured, "You are so fucking beautiful when you come..." 

Barry grinned dopily, leaning heavily into Cold's embrace to keep himself steady as he sighed, "Yeah? You're pretty fucking beautiful when you make me come... fuck. This all feels so good." 

"You can wear it as long as you'd like," Cold nodded, kissing Barry's shoulder with a happy smile. 

"Is taking it off half as fun as putting it on?" Barry asked breathlessly. 

"Oh," Cold chuckled with a wicked smile, "Most definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	19. Formalwear

An unexpected obligation of being in a relationship with Boss Cold was attending some seriously fancy events. 

Parties with the mayor at his mansion, fundraisers for an endangered species of bird where the dinner plates started at ten grand, and all manner of shiny locations where one single place setting had more spoons than Barry had ever owned in his life. 

Barry had never fully realized how great Cold's reach was over Central City. It truly was his city, and everyone knew it. The way crowds would part for his passing spoke volumes for Cold's reputation, the fear and respect his presence demanded without having to say a single word. 

The most powerful and wealthy men and women in the city all bowed to Boss Cold. 

Being on Cold's arm extended some of that same prestige to Barry, and he found himself launched up onto a very high pedestal. It was wonderful and bizarre all at once. Everyone was always excessively polite and accommodating, sometimes to a point of absolute absurdity. 

At a dinner party being hosted by the city's treasurer, Barry hadn't been a big fan of the hummus dip. Once the treasurer heard of his displeasure, he had the entire dish thrown out and came over to personally apologize. 

Barry's wardrobe had drastically grown to keep up with all the new socializing. Cold refused to let him wear the same outfit twice, insisting on sending him out to be fitted for new suits whenever they had an upcoming event to attend. 

Barry secretly loved it. He loved all the fancy ties and pressed button down shirts, discovering that he was developing quite a passion for formal attire. He'd never owned anything tailored prior to meeting Cold, and he now had the utmost appreciation for a custom suit. 

He still liked his jeans and t-shirts, but there was something magical about donning an outfit that had been hand made just for him. 

Of course, he had always appreciated such fine clothing on Cold. One of his favorite things was to watch him get dressed up in his many fabulous suits, familiar with Cold's meticulous ritual and finding that he wanted to take part in it. 

There was something sensual in the way Cold carefully fastened each button and attentively adjusted every hem and crease. His focus on obtaining nothing less than perfection was beautiful and as time went on, Barry was realizing the whole process got him pretty hot. 

But he didn't know how to ask if he could participate, thoughtfully watching Cold drying off after a shower, chewing on his lower lip. Tonight they had an art gala to attend at the Central City Museum, black tie. 

Barry had never seen Cold in a tux before, much less worn one himself. 

Bundled up in his bathrobe, he followed Cold over to his massive closet, lingering outside. He was staring down the garment bag hanging up for this evening's festivities, continuing to worry at his lip so hard that he nearly broke the skin. 

"Something on your mind, Barry?" Cold asked knowingly, offering him a small smile as he dropped his towel off into the hamper. 

"Could I..." Barry began, rocking back and forth on his heels anxiously, "Uhm..." 

Although very beautiful, it wasn't his lover's naked body that had him so worked up. It was pretty much the opposite, and Barry didn't know what to say. 

"Yes?" Cold asked curiously, tilting his head. 

"Could I help you get dressed for tonight?" Barry finally blurted out, blinking rapidly. 

Cold looked surprised, a rare expression for him, turning to study Barry's face for a few moments. He nodded, gesturing Barry over with a finger as he purred, "Yes, you may." 

Barry rushed to his side, beaming excitedly, gushing, "Thank you!" 

Cold chuckled, unzipping the garment bag and revealing a sleek black tuxedo. 

Barry stood at the ready, twitching with nervous energy, asking, "What's first? Underwear, right? I mean, of course-" 

"Unless you'd prefer I go without for the evening," Cold teased softly. 

Barry blushed, falling over himself to grab a pair of black silk boxers, stammering, "I-I don't think if I could control myself knowing you're all dressed up with no underwear on." 

"In that case, definitely going without," Cold purred wickedly, "Please, put them back." 

Barry gulped, returning the boxers back into the drawer, his face hot and grinning. He knew that after underwear came socks, selecting a black pair of dress socks and matching sock garters. He showed them to Cold, asking, "These?" 

"Perfect," Cold nodded. 

Barry knelt down, slowly working Cold's socks onto his feet and rubbing his fingers reverently along the lines of his calves. Cold had the most spectacular legs, blushing as he buckled the sock garters around his gorgeous thighs. 

Each buckle clicked into place, the sounds making Barry's cock jump beneath his robe repeatedly. He wouldn't be able to hide how turned on he was for long, gazing adoringly up at Cold. "And now, the tuxedo?" 

"A tuxedo is traditionally wool, always black," Cold said breathlessly, offering Barry the pants from the hanger, "The trousers, however, always have a stripe of fabric running down the outseam, usually satin."

Barry bundled up the legs so Cold could step into them, kissing his knees and his thighs as he stood to pull them up. He purposely avoided Cold's cock as he adjusted the pants around his hips, fingers working along his back as he asked, "And the shirt?" 

"White," Cold replied with a quiet sigh, "Bib front, French cuffs." 

Barry took the shirt from the hanger, stepping around Cold to pull it over his arms. He stepped back in front of him to start buttoning it, teasing little touches dancing along his chest and stomach as he went. 

Cold watched him work away at each button, his breath noticing hitching as Barry continued to take his time. He wanted to do this right, do it the way Cold would, do it perfectly. 

He enjoyed tucking the shirt tail in, feeling Cold's warm skin all under his fingers and brushing up against his thick cock as he pulled up the zipper. 

Cuff links, cuff links were next. 

Barry knew where they were, picking out a stunning diamond pair from the case and showing them for Cold for his approval. 

"Excellent choice," Cold confirmed, something tense in his tone now. 

Barry eagerly slid them into the slits of the cuffs, folding the creases slowly. He laced their fingers together as he turned Cold's wrists to inspect his work, kissing his knuckles softly. 

Barry gasped when Cold suddenly pushed his thumb into his mouth, drawling softly, "The jacket is also wool, but the lapels have a satin facing that matches the trousers. So does the button."

Barry hummed, softly sucking Cold's thumb and running his tongue over it hungrily. He pulled off with a wet pop, asking heatedly, "Just one button?" 

"Yes," Cold said quickly, licking his lips, "Which is why a cummerbund is vital so you cannot see the shirt beneath the button." 

Barry found the garment and hastily slung it around Cold's hips, fumbling with the buckle. Cold's hands were at his throat, pulling him in close to bite his ear. Barry groaned eagerly, struggling to get the cummerbund secured. 

"And th-the bow tie?" Barry gasped. 

"Yes," Cold growled, his teeth dragging roughly over Barry's jaw. 

Barry had no idea how to tie one, but he grabbed it anyway. He knocked the garment bag to the floor, panting and whining as Cold's skilled hands slipped inside his robe. 

Cold grabbed at the small of Barry's back, dragging their hips together and forcefully grinding forward. The momentum of his body pressed Barry back against the wall, his hands flailing for balance. 

"Shit! Dropped the bow tie," Barry protested, whining as Cold pressed up against him. 

"Fuck the goddamn bow tie," Cold snarled ravenously. 

Barry wrapped his arms around Cold's neck, flushed and aching for his lover to touch him. Cold grabbed Barry's cock, leaving a blazing trail of bites and scalding kisses across his shoulder and throat. 

Barry bucked up against Cold's strong grip, his head falling back against the wall with a loud smack. He was so caught up with passion that he barely felt it, twisting his neck to seize Cold's lips in a fierce kiss. 

"You're incredible," Cold was growling into Barry's mouth as he jerked him off, "Every crease, the fucking folds... you even made sure the garters were straight..." 

"I wanted it to be perfect," Barry panted, "So fucking perfect..." 

"You are fucking perfect," Cold groaned, stroking Barry to his end with a loving kiss, directing his hot load all over his stomach. 

Barry writhed and cried, shaking with every wonderful pulse of his orgasm. He felt so proud of himself, proud for pleasing Cold and getting him so wound up by performing so well. 

He wasn't just a good boy, no, he had been _perfect_. 

Cold pulled away with a soft kiss, tucking himself back into his pants and straightening out his tuxedo. Other than lacking his bow tie, he looked flawless. 

Barry was a flushed and sweating mess, grinning dopily as he collapsed against Cold's shoe rack. He raked a hand through his hair, sighing happily, "Wow... I should help you get dressed all the time." 

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Cold chuckled softly. 

"Want me to, ahem, help you?" Barry asked shyly, fully aware of the firm bulge tenting the front of Cold's trousers. 

"How about..." Cold pursed his lips into a thoughtful pout, "You take a quick shower and when you get out? I'll dress you and then you can help me all you'd like." 

"Mmm," Barry hummed, laughing as he teased, "Should I plan on wearing any underwear to the gala tonight?" 

"No," Cold replied with a wink, "Definitely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	20. Dirty Talk

Barry stretched out his body, warm and happy beneath the thick blankets. Cold was at his back, his cheek nuzzled against his shoulder with one arm slung around his waist. 

Barry could feel the firm bulge of his morning erection wedged against his hip, rubbing back against it. 

Cold stirred, mumbling drowsily as he shifted his weight, pressing his cock between Barry's thighs. 

Barry sighed, still half asleep but found himself wanting. His eyes still closed, he reached over and fumbled inside the bedside to grab lube. He made a mess of his hand, reaching down under his balls to slick up his hole and pull Cold's cock where he wanted it. 

Cold grunted, pushing himself about halfway in and yawning softly. 

Barry smiled, wiggling himself back with a quiet moan as he took on more of Cold's cock. He relaxed, full and content, nearly about to fall back asleep again. 

Cold pressed closer, his fingers mindlessly stroking Barry's lean stomach. He wasn't thrusting, merely enjoying the intimate embrace, humming softly against his skin. 

Barry reached down, laying his hand over Cold's and gently caressing his knuckles. He traced along his wrists, the tips of his fingers dancing along the scars he knew so well. 

He was starting to drift off, his mind foggy and heavy, smiling drowsily when Cold gave him a little push to wake him back up. "Mmm..." 

"I love your tight little ass," Cold rumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. It was sexier like this, more husky and rough than usual, making Barry shiver. 

"Yeah?" Barry murmured quietly, grunting when Cold pushed forward again. 

"You always taste so fucking good," Cold went on, kissing at Barry's ear, "Warm, sweet... a little salty if I've already come in you... mmm, nothing compares to eating out your ass after I've fucking filled you up..." 

Barry was wide awake now, the thick curtain of sleep drawn back with a snap of Cold's hips. 

"That's when I know you're mine," Cold purred, "Totally and absolutely. You smell like me... you taste like me... I've claimed every inch of you... and it makes me want to do it all over again..."

"Len!" Barry whimpered, torn apart by Cold's filthy words and his massive cock thrusting inside of him. 

"I'd keep you full of my come all the time if I could," Cold continued lecherously, rolling his body as he pushed deeper in Barry's ass, "Put a pretty little plug in you... every second you'd always have me inside of me..." 

"Fuck," Barry moaned, their fingers tangling together at his stomach as Cold dragged him back against him, "Yes..."

"You'd love that... wouldn't you..." 

"Yes!" 

"Such a fucking slut for my loads," Cold taunted, his teeth grazing Barry's ear, "Just think of how pretty you'd look after I've filled you up a few times... and then I take the plug out..."

"Len," Barry whimpered, his face burning up as the lewd images flashed before his eyes. 

"Your hole, gaping and clenching, desperate for my cock," Cold purred seductively, "And all my thick come running out of you... over your balls... down your thighs..." 

Barry shuddered, gasping sharply as Cold began to fuck him hard. He grabbed the edge of the mattress to brace himself, moaning jubilantly, "Ohhhh, fuck, yes! Yes!" 

Cold snatched Barry's hip with bruising force, his thrusts in danger of pushing him right off the bed. "Mine," he snarled possessively, "All of this... is mine!" 

"Yours!" Barry agreed, howling from the ferocious slams of Cold's cock, panting, "Yours to come in... to fill up... to fuck..." 

Cold growled, rolling Barry onto his stomach and mounting him roughly. Barry tried to scoot over, aware of how close they were to the edge of the mattress, but Cold's hands pinned him down. 

"All fucking mine," Cold agreed, one of his legs dropping to the floor as he struggled for balance but clearly didn't want to stop to reposition them. 

The strength of Cold's thrusts and his grip kept Barry firmly in place, gasping and moaning as the pace became mind numbingly ravenous. Cold was fucking into him so hard Barry's body would have certainly scooted up the bed if he wasn't being held so tightly.

"Len! Fuck!" Barry whimpered, blown away by Cold's passion. He clutched at his pillows, screaming when Cold suddenly grabbed the headboard for extra leverage. He was a mess of flailing limbs and moans, crying out, "Yes, yes, fuck, I want your fucking come!" 

"Take it!" Cold roared, pounding into him mercilessly. "Take every fucking drop! Gonna fill you the fuck up!" 

"I love it," Barry sobbed, "I love your come, Len! Fuuu-uck, fuck, fuck!" 

Cold's roar broke off into a stuttered gasp, his hips jerking as he came, giving Barry every last drop as promised deep in his ass. 

Barry collapsed against the sheets, whining as Cold pulled out, pleading, "Fuck... please, I wanna come, too..." 

Cold moved his fingers down to Barry's ass, slipping them in as he purred, "Come for me, Barry... God, can you feel how wet you are? You're so fucking full..."

Barry wiggled a hand underneath himself to grab his cock, moaning as the tips of Cold's fingers played around the soft tissue of his hole, thrusting in and out lazily. He groaned sharply as Cold spread his legs wide, his hot mouth finding his hole.

"Yes," Cold sighed, his tongue easily squeezing inside and fucking him in short thrusts, "All mine... so full of my come, you're totally mine... no one else will ever have you... your hole is my fucking property..." 

Barry whined, unable to resist the heat of such possessive words created, spilling into his hand with a loud cry. He grinded down against the mattress as he twitched, whimpering as Cold's fingers continued to play around his wet hole. 

Barry glanced over his shoulder, gasping when he saw Cold was still hard, scoffing, "Really?" 

"All this dirty talk," Cold chuckled in reply, "What can I say..." 

"Someone woke up in a good mood," Barry laughed, rolling over onto his back, grinning as Cold crawled over him. 

"Mmm, have I ever told you how you look with my cock in your mouth?" Cold mused, rubbing himself against Barry's thigh. 

"More dirty talk?" Barry grinned. 

"Only if it's working." 

"Oh, definitely," Barry said eagerly, wrapping his arms around Cold's neck to pull him in for a sweet kiss, "So, tell me, how do I look with your big, fat cock in my mouth?" 

"Mmm," Cold purred softly, "Absolutely beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	21. Foodplay

"Don't ask," was all Cold said when he came home late covered in blood and fresh bruises, clearly not in a pleasant mood. 

Barry didn't press, only kissed him softly and stripped away his bloody clothes. His hands gently moved over Cold's battered body, checking every inch of him to make sure he was really all right. He sometimes forgot how dangerous Cold's job was ruling over the city's underground. 

Barry ran a hot bath to soothe all of the tension he felt lingering in his lover's muscles. He was not surprised when Cold grabbed a glass and bottle of whiskey to bring in with him. He eased himself down in the tub, groaning softly. He poured himself a drink, sipping slowly and beckoning for Barry to join him. 

Barry undressed and stepped into the tub, grinning as Cold tugged him right into his lap. When they kissed, Cold tasted warm and spicy like the whiskey, humming softly. 

Barry kissed him deeply, straddling Cold's hips and running his hands over his chest. He paused when Cold flinched, looking down to inspect a jagged cut that was crudely stitched. 

"New scar?" Barry said softly. 

"Mmm. Knife. Disagreement over... product," Cold replied dryly, taking another sip of whiskey. 

Barry frowned, asking earnestly, "What the hell happened, Len? Who, who freakin' sewed you up?" 

"Mick," Cold said, lightly tracing his fingers along Barry's collarbone, "How were your classes today?" 

"You're changing the subject." 

"And I told you not to ask about my evening," Cold countered. 

Barry pouted, nodding, "Fine... and my classes were okay." 

"Any interesting extracurricular lessons today?" Cold teased softly, drawing lines between the soft little moles that dotted Barry's skin. 

"Well," Barry chuckled, his face warming up quickly, "I did some reading about food play today. I guess it's kind of lame compared to the other stuff... whipped cream and all that isn't as hot as latex and sounding." 

"On the contrary," Cold purred with a wicked spark in his eye, "Food play can be quite erotic." 

"Oh?" 

Cold smiled playfully, tipping the bottle of whiskey over Barry's shoulder and spilling it down his arm. He lunged forward, his tongue hot, dragging across Barry's skin and slurping it up. 

Barry melted immediately, groaning softly. The whiskey tingled wonderfully while Cold's tongue was slick and soft, goosebumps prickling all over his body as he shivered. 

Another splash and Cold was sucking whiskey off Barry's nipple, absolutely ravenous and drinking up every drop he could reach. The burn of the alcohol and intense suction made the sensitive tissue contract immediately, Barry moaning loudly with pleasure. 

Cold poured more, letting the alcohol linger and lightly blowing on it. 

There had to be some magical wire running from his nipples down to his cock because Barry was achingly hard in seconds, grabbing at Cold's shoulders and his head falling back as he whimpered. It was scalding and cool all at once, amazed by the incredible sensation. He pushed himself as close as he could, grinding down in search of friction. 

Cold took a big swig from his glass, but didn't swallow, pulling Barry in for a passionate kiss. As he licked his way into Barry's mouth, the whiskey splashed inside. 

Barry gasped as he swallowed, the whiskey burning the whole way down and some spilling out from between their lips. He was flooded with warmth, sighing heavily as Cold toyed with his nipples. 

"Good so far?" Cold drawled, giving his nip a playful twist. 

"Good," Barry squeaked, lashes fluttering, "I never even thought about using booze with food play... mmmph." 

"Inspiration came to me," Cold said with a smug smirk, "Just hopped right into my brain." 

"Like a little bunny?" Barry laughed breathlessly, grinning wide. 

"Mmm. With very big teeth... I find that there's something very primal about providing sustenance for your partner this way," Cold mused, "No utensils, no plates, just each other's bodies... It's far beyond the normal intimacy of sharing a meal together." 

"Like cavemen taking down a wooly mammoth and then banging kind of thing?" Barry laughed, grabbing the glass to steal another sip and grimacing at the burn. 

"Something like that," Cold chuckled, "I was thinking more along the lines of leopards... When they mate, they sometimes hunt for each other in between multiple bouts of copulation. They can mate every fifteen minutes for up to seven days. A full week of nothing but providing sustenance for each other and rampant fucking." 

"Mmm, how National Geographic of you," Barry giggled, rolling his ass down with a grin, "Very sexy." 

"We can stop if you're not enjoying yourself," Cold snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"No, I like it," Barry insisted, rubbing his hard cock against Cold's stomach to prove his point, "I really like it... I would very much like to have more of your sustenance... if you're willing to provide." 

"Mmmm," Cold hummed, thinking Barry's words over and sliding his hands over his ass, "I think that can be arranged." 

Barry gasped as Cold growled at his neck, nipping shortly with his teeth. He pressed closed, groaning when he knew Cold was going for the bottle again. The rush of alcohol came down his chest, Cold's lips rushing to drink it up as his fingers moved between Barry's cheeks. 

Barry gave himself over completely to Cold's skilled fingers, never sure where he was going to feel his mouth next. Grazing across his collarbone or at his ear, sucking on his nipple or leaving a bruising kiss on his chest, always with whiskey flowing and teeth and tongue. 

Barry moaned happily when Cold pushed his cock inside of him, the wonderful affection never ceasing even as their bodies rolled together in that most intimate of embraces. Barry clutched at Cold's shoulders as he fucked him good and slow, the water softly splashing around them. 

"I want to taste you," Barry murmured passionately, "Please... I want... I want to drink from you, too." 

Cold passed the bottle to Barry's waiting fingers with a warm kiss, purring, "Mmm... you can drink all you want... But I do have a very special treat in mind for you for when I come. Something verrry sustaining." 

"Oh, yeah?" Barry grinned, panting as he leaned forward and poured a splash of whiskey on Cold's neck to quickly lap up. 

"Oh, yes," Cold rumbled happily, his hands lazily running down Barry's sides as he thrusted upwards. Still gentle, deep, letting Barry touch and lick all he wanted and sighing sweetly. 

Barry moaned contently, running his tongue over new bruises and old scars, finding all the beautiful sounds Cold made just as intoxicating as the whiskey he was drinking from his skin. It went on and on, even as the water began to cool, making love and getting drunk off of each other's flesh. 

Barry was getting eager for release, his hand unsteady when he poured the alcohol all over Cold's chest. A rivulet escaped his intended target and ran right over Cold's fresh stab wound before he could stop it. 

Cold's hands clenched down tightly, his eyes narrowed as he hissed furiously, "Barry!" 

"Oh, fuck!" Barry shouted. "I'm so fucking sorry! I'm a little fucked up, and I didn't mean to-" 

Cold's cock slammed up inside of him with unexpected force, growling fiercely, "Do it again." 

"What?" Barry was stunned, left gasping as Cold began pounding into him ferociously. 

"Do it. Again!" Cold ordered firmly, baring his teeth. 

"Fuck! Yes, sir!" Barry whimpered, moaning from Cold's brutal thrusting. It was impossible to pour with any accuracy while Cold was fucking him so hard, whiskey splashing all over the jagged wound. 

Cold went wild, grabbing Barry's waist and biting down on his throat as he plowed his tight ass. Barry never had a chance to even taste one drop, doing everything he could to hold on for the ride of his life. 

Water was sloshing over the sides of the tub and onto the floor, Barry's screams echoing off the tile. It was too intense, too hot, begging desperately, "Please, fuck! I'm gonna come, Len! Please, please, please let me fucking come!" 

"Ohhh, you'll come," Cold promised with a snarl, "And then you're drinking mine. Do you hear me? You will drink everything I fucking give you. All of it, mmmrrrrph, every fucking bit!" 

"Yes, God, yes," Barry cried, moaning and chanting a long stream of praise for Cold's divine sexual abilities. He always knew exactly what to say and do to completely rock Barry's world. 

A quick tug of his hand and he was coming hard, bouncing feverishly on Cold's cock, his lover's lips and hands moving all over his body to guide him through it. 

Barry barely had a second to enjoy the floating drag of post-organic bliss, recognizing Cold's erratic panting that signaled his end was near. He gently pulled himself out of Cold's lap, eagerly awaiting the promised load. 

How would Cold give it to him, he wondered. Directly from the source, or perhaps across his face and he would have to lick it off his hands. 

"Glass," Cold grunted, his eyes nearly black with lust and panting as his orgasm threatened to claim him. He raised himself up out of the water, one hand grabbing the tub to steady himself as the other frantically stroked his cock. 

Barry blinked in surprise, but quickly grabbed the glass and directed Cold's leaking dick up to the rim, watching intently. Cold grunted as he fired off his thick load, gasping softly as he shuddered. Pulse after pulse splashed into the glass, an impressive helping of pearly come. 

Cold sunk back down into the water and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He poured a big shot into the glass and used his finger to stir it up with the come. He nodded at Barry, breathlessly panting, "Drink." 

Barry chose to sip it instead of chugging it back, relishing the new viscous texture and sharp, salty taste. The burn of the alcohol was reduced to a warm crawl, licking the rim for more. 

His appetite for the erotic mixture was insatiable, running his tongue as far as he could reach and trying to touch the bottom of the glass. When that wasn't enough, he stuck his finger down inside to get at the rest. 

Cold watched him with a wicked smile, teasing, "Enjoying your 'sustenance', Barry?" 

"Mmmhmm," Barry hummed, pulling his finger out of his mouth with a loud pop, "Definitely brings new meaning to the phrase 'come shot'." 

Cold laughed out loud, taking the empty glass and setting it aside. 

Barry beamed, smiling happily. He loved when Cold laughed like that; open, genuine, without restraint. 

"Mmm," Cold relaxed back down in the water, pulling Barry slowly into his lap, "I suppose we need to get out and dry off." 

"Or," Barry began slowly, wiggling his hips back and forth eagerly, "We could drain the water, run another hot bath, and drink more?" 

"We could," Cold mused, thoughtfully tilting his head. 

"Hey, you're the one who was all about some leopards," Barry teased affectionately, "We gotta get going again in fifteen if we want to keep up." 

"Fifteen minutes, huh?" Cold laughed, hugging Barry close and nipping at his neck, playfully growling, "Oh, my beautiful boy... we'll go again in five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thank you to my dear bunny, Red Harlequin, for giving me the idea for this! Enjoy! <333


	22. Handjobs

The theater was dark, flooded with music, but Barry even couldn't remember what play they had come to see. 

Cold's hand down his pants was too much of a distraction. 

They were in a private box, high above the stage, but Barry still felt like everyone could see them and knew what they were doing. 

It made him hot, sweating all around his collar and down the small of his back. 

Cold's fingers were one of the most sensual parts of his body; long, nimble, beautifully shaped and flawlessly manicured. 

He always did it himself, refusing to let anyone touch him, spending exactly thirty two minutes filing and trimming and buffing them to perfection. 

Barry loved watching him, just another of Cold's many meticulous rituals that he enjoyed being privy to. 

Knowing how perfect those fingers were wrapping about his cock made the act even more sensual and lovely. He knew each little cuticle, all the bends of his knuckles, and he had the curve of the pads of his fingers committed to memory. 

The theater was slipping away, enslaved by Cold's beautiful touch, the tension in his body firing off as he came. He had to muffle himself into the crook of his arm, panting and moaning as Cold continued to stroke him. 

When he was done, Cold calmly licked off his hand, eyes focused intently on the show. The only evidence of what they had done now remained in his smug smile. 

Barry slowly came from the heavens, grinning slyly as he said, "Hell of a fucking show..." 

"Oh?" Cold said innocently, his lips wrapping around his thumb and curling into a smirk, "Mmm, I hadn't noticed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	23. Master and Slave

"Are we in a 'master and slave' relationship?" Barry asked, peering above the screen of his laptop. 

"Pardon?" Cold blinked, pausing mid-sip of getting intimate with a glass of a very old scotch whiskey. 

It was an odd Polaroid of domestic mafia bliss; Barry lounging on the sofa of their plush living room and Cold perched in a firm recliner while armed guards stood outside the door. 

Barry blushed, cowering down behind the screen as he replied, "What we have together... the things we do... am I your slave?" 

Cold was thoughtful, finishing his drink before replying huskily, "Are you my slave, Barry?" 

"Uhm, w-well," Barry stammered shyly, "I mean, I really like doing what you say..." 

"Do you want to be?" Cold pressed, rising in search of another drink. 

"Yes? No... I don't know," Barry sighed, adding with a short laugh, "The more I think about it, I think I already am." 

"Been reading online for new lessons again?" Cold chuckled once he'd reached the bar, pouring heavily from the bottle and coming to sit beside him on the sofa. The television was turned down, practically forgotten, his icy eyes only looking at Barry. 

"We have a freakin' safeword," Barry laughed with a little smile, "I mean... I'm just saying. What we have isn't exactly normal." 

"Which part? The part where we're both men?" Cold asked coyly, seemingly amused by the conversation. He tipped his glass back, licking his lips as he went on, "Or is it the part where I tell you what to do and you 'really like' doing it?" 

"That part," Barry answered, blushing as he stretched his long legs over Cold's lap. 

"You desire purpose," Cold said with a faint shrug, "You always have. I could see that in you from the very moment we met. You want someone to take control, to tell you what to do..." 

"And you?" Barry asked plainly, putting the laptop aside. 

"I am the one to take that control," Cold purred, "I leave nothing in my life to chance. When I am intimate with someone, I only allow it because I'm the one in charge. Nothing will happen unless I want it to. Not without my permission." 

"Permission," Barry repeated, as if there was a secret within that word he could somehow unlock. 

"Yes," Cold affirmed. 

"Are you sure I'm not your slave?" 

"The permission works both ways, Barry," Cold replied, "You give me the control freely. You _want_ to give it to me. And you can always refuse me if you so choose. So, no; you're not my slave." 

"But you do tell me what to wear," Barry pointed out. 

"No, I purchase nice clothing for you so you don't look like a transient when we're out together," Cold scoffed, "You could wear your own rags if you prefer." 

"You tell me what to eat." 

"I prevent you from eating fried garbage that's loaded with high fructose corn syrup. It's for the sake of your health... but again, you could always tell me no." 

Barry leaned forward, coyly saying, "You tell me when I can come..." 

A wave of lust rippled over Cold's face, smirking darkly as he agreed, "Yes... because you do need my permission for that." 

"And you tell me what to do with my body," Barry went on, sliding closer, "What to do with your body... sort of sounds like a slave to me." 

"If you are, it's only because you want to be," Cold said, his hand slowly running up Barry's thigh, "But I don't want a slave. What I desire is a partner who wants me to rule over them... willingly." 

"I do want you to," Barry said eagerly, "You have my permission to always rule over me." 

"And so I shall," Cold said quietly, affectionately nudging Barry's chin. 

"So," Barry wondered out loud, "Does this mean we're more of a submissive and dominant kind of couple?" 

Cold snorted, rolling his eyes as he drowned what was probably a snarky reply in his drink. He placed the glass aside, both hands now sliding up Barry's legs as he mused, "So eager for labels, are we?" 

"Maybe," Barry said, his breath hitching as Cold's fingers moved over his crotch. 

"All you need to know is that you're mine," Cold purred softly, "For as long as you want to be. I will have no one else as I have you; you're the only one will share my bed, my home..." 

"And your heart?" Barry asked breathily, his eyes hot and stinging as he gazed over Cold's beautiful face. He remembered when Cold had offered it to him, asking again, "Your heart is still mine?" 

"Yes," Cold replied, the ends of his mouth curling up in a small smile, "No one else in this whole wretched world can lay claim to any part of me except you, Barry Allen." 

Barry was getting hard, moving his hips up into Cold's hand, sighing heavily at the sweet words. It was as close to a declaration of love as he would probably ever get and it was enough for now. 

"I'll fucking take it," Barry said passionately, pushing himself up into Cold's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He moaned when Cold kissed him hard, teeth clicking and growling against his lips. 

"Take off your clothes for me," Cold drawled seductively, smugly adding, "Mr. Allen." 

Barry's eyes fluttered, glancing to the open doorway. "The guards," he whispered heatedly, "They're right outside..." 

"And?" Cold clicked his tongue sharply. 

Barry whined, the risk of being seen making his skin blazing hot. He was panting by the time he stood up, looking over towards the doorway. He didn't know why, but he kept expecting the guards to peek their heads in at any second. 

He began to strip quickly, his hard cock bouncing as he wiggled out of his clothes. He tried to somewhat fold them and place them on the edge of sofa, standing before Cold with an eager grin. 

Cold looked him over lustfully, but made no move to touch him. He offered out his empty glass, asking innocently, "Will you pour me another drink?" 

That was not what Barry had been expecting, pouting as he obediently accepted the glass and padded over to the bar. He could feel Cold's eyes on him while he poured the whiskey, putting an extra swing in his hips when he brought it back. 

He kneeled down before Cold and handed the glass back to him, asking coyly, "Anything else, sir?" 

"No, Mr. Allen," Cold answered casually, "That'll be all for right now." 

Barry stuck out his lower lip, his shoulders sagging. He teetered back and forth for a few moments, looking up at Cold and nuzzling against his knee. 

"Did you want something, Mr. Allen?" Cold asked sweetly. 

"Yes," Barry said grumpily, insistently pressing his hands over Cold's thighs. 

"And what exactly is on your mind?" 

"You," Barry replied anxiously, running his tongue over his top lip as his words became increasingly more passionate, "Ruling over me... using me... telling me what to do... I might not be your slave or your sub but whatever I am? I am fucking _yours_." 

"And?" Cold asked, his voice strained as he struggled to remain unmoved. 

Barry pushed himself between Cold's legs, fingers digging down into his thighs as he demanded haughtily, "So fucking _take me_!" 

"Gladly," Cold growled, surging forward to connect their lips, the drink forgotten. He pulled Barry up into his lap, hands squeezing his ass and under his thighs until he moaned, nails dragging hard over his smooth flesh. 

Barry slipped his tongue possessively into Cold's mouth, kissing him hungrily and falling into the heat that was burning between them. There was nothing else in the world that mattered except being in Cold's arms, tasting his lips, and feeling his cock grinding against him. The temperature was soaring until Barry's head felt light, the head of his cock leaving a wet streak of precome on Cold's vest. 

Cold already his pants opened, pulling himself out and licking a generous stripe across his palm before taking both his cock and Barry's in hand. He began to rub their lengths together, focusing on the heads, twisting up against one another in a mix of spit and Barry's ample leaking. 

Barry sucked and kissed Cold's lips, murmuring pleasurably as the rhythm began to pick up. The warmth of Cold's cock felt so good against his own, whimpering and panting, "God... uh huh... please... fuck, just like that, sir... please..." 

"Mmm, getting close, aren't you?" Cold challenged wickedly, giving them both a hard squeeze. 

Barry yelped, whining and thrusting his hips as he replied, "Yes, sir! So fucking close... but I won't come yet. Not until you tell me I can. Not until then." 

"Good boy," Cold purred, nipping at Barry's jaw. He kept them grinding together, perfect and sweet, stroking their cocks in long, rough pulls. He started to speed up, growling, "I'm going to come... but you won't. Not yet." 

Barry whined but nodded, chomping down on his own bottom lip to keep himself grounded. He had to pull away, had to watch Cold's hot come splattering all over his bare chest and ooze down his stomach. "Fuck," he gasped, his toes curling from the awesome effort of keeping himself from falling over the edge. 

Cold relaxed, leaning back and picking up his drink. He took a long gulp, appraising Barry's swollen cock as he said, "Clean yourself up. Every drop... and then I'll let you come." 

"Yes, sir," Barry breathed, swiping his hand down over his body to start collecting all of Cold's come. He sucked it greedily off of his fingers, groaning, "Fuck, it's still warm... mmmm..." 

"Keep going," Cold urged, watching Barry intently. 

Barry licked up every splash on his body, even the bits that had drooled onto his own cock. He reached for Cold's soiled hand, his tongue like a sponge as he cleaned all the mess away. He nuzzled into Cold's palm, peering at him curiously and hoping for approval. 

"What is it, Mr. Allen?" 

"Good, sir?" 

"Very good," Cold assured him, his thumb lightly patting Barry's cheek, "Now, come for me, my gorgeous boy. Come for me now..." 

Barry eagerly took himself in hand, sinking down into the icy depths of Cold's eyes as he watched him. Cold was looking at him as if he was something magnificent to behold, and it lit a blazing fire down in his loins. 

He moaned as his release captured him, stealing away his senses and burning beautifully as his cock pulsed all over himself. He knew to clean up, smiling at Cold's approving grunts as he watched him lick up his own come. 

Clean and sated, he happily flopped against Cold's chest. He listened to Cold's heartbeat slowing down to its normal steady thumping, smiling brightly. Cheeky as always, he took a big breath and teased, "How was that... master?" 

Cold snorted, his hands winding around Barry's waist. "Hmmm," he mused, "You know... 'Master Cold' does have a nice ring to it." 

"I'm not freakin' calling you master!" Axel Walker's voice yelled out suddenly, quickly being shushed by someone; judging by the sound of the cursing, presumably Hartley. 

Barry groaned miserably and ducked his head down, Cold's deep chuckle rumbling in his ear. "God," he mumbled, grabbing for his clothes, "How long have they been there?" 

"We came in right around the juicy 'fuck, right there, sir' and decided to wait!" Axel happily replied, raising his voice higher to imitate Barry's passionate moaning. 

"Axel," Cold warned. 

"Sorry, Boss!" Axel giggled with absolutely no hint of remorse. 

"If you're, uhm, available, Boss?" Hartley called hesitantly. "We need to see you. About the guy with the thing? You know?" 

"I'll be right there," Cold snapped, rolling his eyes as if in great physical pain. He watched Barry get dressed with a faint sigh, drawling, "My apologies, Barry. Duty calls." 

"It's all right. I'll be here," Barry nodded, stretching back out on the couch with a warm smile, winking as he added, "Master..." 

Cold rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling when he gave Barry a parting kiss. "Mmmm," he purred, "I can tell you that 'master' expects you to go upstairs, take off your clothes, and spread yourself open for me... I want you wet and waiting by the time I come back." 

Barry moaned softly at the thought, nodding, "Fuck. Yes, sir!" 

"Uh uh," Cold teased, "Yes, what?" 

"Mmm. Yes, _master_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not really filling the prompt but meh! Enjoy semi-fluffy couch porn with random Rogue cameos! <3


	24. Bath

Since Barry had started his lessons, life had become intense. The rough play, the wear on his body, the exhaustion of his mind; he had no idea how it would ever catch up to him. 

Cold was an extremely attentive lover. He always took care of Barry afterwards, now more than ever since they had been ramping things up. There was always a shower or a bath with lots of loving touches as Cold cleaned Barry up and tended to any bruising or wounds left behind from their time together. 

Barry adored the attention and he felt fantastic from beginning to end. He wouldn't trade this life for anything else in the world, always left in a cloud of utter bliss when his head hit his pillow each night and waking up happy and refreshed. 

But this morning, something was different. 

Barry was aching all over and despite a full night's rest, he was completely exhausted. He thought at first he might be sick with the way his stomach was hurting, but there was also a strange sadness hanging over him. He felt defeated, miserable, and he couldn't explain why. 

Cold was already awake and moving about the room, content to let Barry sleep in on days when he knew his classes were all in the afternoon. 

Barry rolled over, tugging the covers over his head. He really did not feel well at all. He had the overwhelming urge to cry, hot tears welling up in his eyes and fighting for release. He thought he was going crazy. 

Cold saw the nest Barry had made for himself and approached, asking gently, "Barry, are you all right?" 

"Fine," Barry mumbled, hoping Cold wouldn't hear how upset he was. 

It didn't work. 

Cold pulled the covers back gently, fixing him with a very concerned stare as he asked again, "Barry, what's wrong?" 

Barry whined loudly. What was it about that question that made him want to cry even harder. He couldn't hold back now, sobbing, "I-I don't know!" 

Cold was right beside him, curling his strong arms around him as he soothed, "It's all right, Barry. Talk to me... what do you feel?" 

Barry struggled to form even the most simple words, sniffing softly as he stammered, "S-sad. Fucking sad and, and... aching all over, like I'm sick? But I'm not... and God, I can't stop crying. I feel like I might throw up. Fuck, great, I'm shaking now!" 

Cold seemed to understand, kissing Barry's forehead as he said firmly, "Stay right here, Barry. I'll be right back. I have to get a few things. But I promise I am coming back." 

Barry hated for Cold to leave him, sniffling forlornly into the pillows as his stomach continued to cramp. He could hear Cold making a brief phone call and music was suddenly playing. 

It got louder, Barry recognizing it as the soundtrack from _Labyrinth_. He was surprised, sniffing softly. He had found a copy of the remastered vinyl weeks ago at Maury's pawn shop and had consequently driven Cold crazy by listening to it nonstop. 

It was one of his favorites, but he knew Cold couldn't stand it. 

Cold crossed back into the bedroom to the bathroom, the water turning on in the tub. He moved around a bit more before coming back out to the bed, reaching for Barry's hands. 

Barry wiggled out of the blankets, gasping softly as Cold pulled him into a tight embrace. He melted in his arms, crying softly and hating himself for not being able to control it. He leaned his head on Cold's shoulder, whimpering, "Fuck... I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, Barry," Cold soothed lovingly, his hands gliding over his back, "Listen to me very carefully. What you are you feeling right now is completely normal." 

"What the crap are you t-talking about?" Barry frowned, not understanding. 

"You're dropping," Cold explained gently, "Think of it as an emotional and hormonal crash from our very intense lifestyle as of late." 

"I don't understand," Barry mumbled, fussing as Cold led him into the bathroom and began to peel him out of his pajamas. 

"I've seen this happen before with others," Cold said, his hands never losing contact with Barry's skin for more than a few seconds, "I've always tried to make sure I take care of you..." 

"But you always do," Barry tearfully insisted, "It's me. There's something wrong with me. I'm, I'm fucked up." 

"Barry," Cold said smoothly, "Even with the best of care, these things can happen. It's not your fault. It's mine for not realizing how strenuous these recent lessons could be for you." 

"But they were my idea," Barry cried, "See? It's still-" 

Cold shushed him quietly, saying, "No, Barry. I'm supposed to take care of you. That's my job." 

"Because you tell me what I do?" Barry questioned, knowing Cold didn't enjoy certain labels. 

"Because you're the most important person in my life," Cold replied passionately. 

"Don't you have to go to work?" Barry squeaked softly, unsure of how to respond to such a beautiful statement in the midst of his depression. 

"No, and you're not going to school, I'm staying right here until you feel better," Cold said firmly. He turned to switch the water off, a magnificent bubble bath now awaiting them. 

Barry nodded, shakily slipping down into the tub. He could smell lavender and something sweet, not sure if it was from the bath or the candles Cold had lit. He breathed it all in, letting the hot water work over his aching body, stretching out and sighing softly. 

Cold made a small adjustment to the speakers mounted within the bathroom wall, David Bowie's voice crooning softly as the soundtrack continued to play. 

_"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try, what could I do? My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue..."_

"Thought you didn't like this record," Barry sighed quietly, a small smile twitching at his lips. 

"I didn't like listening to it ten times a day and then hearing it in my sleep," Cold drawled with a soft smirk, "But it makes you happy." 

"I'm sorry," Barry began again, cringing when Cold looked annoyed, "I'm so sorry for being sorry, sir! I'm just-" 

"No," Cold said gently, "None of that, not right now. No 'sir' or 'Mr. Allen'. Right now? We're just Len and Barry, okay?" 

"Okay," Barry murmured, looking up when he heard a knock at the bedroom door. 

"One moment," Cold said, leaning down to kiss Barry's forehead and exiting the bathroom. 

In his absence, Barry tried to relax. He had stopped crying at least, sinking down into the bubbles and humming lightly to the music. He had read about the potential for drop, but he had never actually imagined it could happen to him. 

The sadness was suffocating, but some of the pain was fading now. He heard Cold coming back, his brows furrowing at another smell invading his nostrils. 

He knew that smell, but it couldn't be... 

"Wendy's?" Barry laughed, grinning at the fast food bag in Cold's hand. 

"Chicken nuggets and barbecue sauce," Cold confirmed with a smile, kneeling down beside the tub. "Your favorite." 

"Thought you hated fast food because it's garbage and probably made with styrofoam?" Barry smirked. 

"I do hate it, it is garbage, but you like it," Cold said simply, dipping a nugget and offering it towards Barry's lips. 

Barry chewed happily, his spirits brighter, laughing, "You really sent Jerry to Wendy's for me?" 

"Yes," Cold replied, dipping another nugget and bringing it to Barry's mouth. 

Barry moaned softly, his toes curling up at the wonderful taste. This was absolute heaven. The bath, the bubbles, the candles, his troubles draining away with the sweet sounds of David Bowie's voice and the awesome flavors of Wendy's chicken nuggets. 

"I love you," Barry said quietly once the bag of nuggets had vanished into his tummy. 

Cold's expression was strained, never quite able to respond with those words, but he took Barry's hand as he assured him, "I will always take care of you, Barry. Always." 

"Do you love me?" Barry asked softly, biting his lip hopefully. 

Cold struggled with the question, nodding as he finally said, "Yes, I do." 

Barry's heart fluttered, giving Cold's hand a tug. "Get in here with me? Please?" 

Cold smirked, pressing a kiss to Barry's knuckles before separating to undress. He slipped into the tub behind Barry, gently pulling him against his chest. 

_"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes; a kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes..."_

Barry closed his eyes, smiling as Cold's arms curled around him, lacing their fingers together. His heart was full, happy, and he loved the press of Cold's warm body against his. 

_"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast; in search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart..."_

Barry was positively melting in Cold's embrace, not even sure where his body ended and Cold's began. It was only natural to roll his body back, sighing contently as Cold's hands slid along his thighs. 

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you; every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all..."_

"But I'll be there for you," Cold murmured softly, singing along in Barry's ear, "As the world falls down..." 

Barry was delighted, grinning up at him in surprise. Cold had a wonderful voice, and he couldn't believe he knew the words. He had to kiss him, licking slowly into his mouth as the music played on. 

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars..."_

When Cold's fingers moved between Barry's legs, it was slow and gentle. He stroked him into hardness, kissing him adoringly. Every touch was calculated, exact, moving his hands with the precise intention of making Barry come apart at the seams. 

Barry squirmed, turning onto his side and thrusting into Cold's grip. He wrapped his arms around Cold's neck, caught up the beautiful heat simmering between them. Every sense was completely overwhelmed, from the sweet smell of lavender he took in with every breath to the smooth squeeze of Cold's strong fingers on his cock. 

He wasn't concerned with any pleasure but his own, moaning quietly as his thighs began to twitch. All of this was for him, everything designed for his enjoyment, and he loved every fucking second of it. 

Cold had done this for him. 

Because he loved him. 

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you.. As the world falls down..."_

Barry's end was found in the final chords of the song, gasping as Cold hummed along softly as he helped him wring out every last ounce of bliss with loving pulls of his hand. 

_"As the world falls down... Falling... As the world falls down... Falling... Falling in love..."_

Barry remained limp in Cold's arms, enjoying the warmth of his orgasmic high, nuzzling close. "Mmmm..." 

"Feeling better?" Cold purred softly. 

"Uh huh," Barry mumbled contently, "I don't feel like I'm going to start crying like a crazy person, and the aches are almost gone. Feeling much, much better." 

"Just you wait," Cold chuckled, "We will be having Domino's for lunch and Chinese for dinner, and I will watch every single _Star Wars_ movie with you." 

"You're amazing," Barry laughed, "Thank you." 

"It's what we do for the ones we love," Cold said simply, kissing Barry's hair. 

"Mmm, like learning the words to my favorite _Labyrinth_ song?" 

"An unforeseen accident resulting from the torture of having to hear it played incessantly for weeks on end," Cold snorted dryly, "Nothing more." 

Barry giggled, sighing adoringly, "I love you." 

Cold smirked, replying with a wink, "I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so fluffy. I regret nothing. Don't worry. The smut comes back full force in the next chapter! <3


	25. Boot Worship

Spats. 

Spatterguards. 

Spatterdashes. 

A simple covering worn over shoes to protect them from grime and dirt, that was all. 

Yet the sight of them over Cold's boots made Barry's dick ache on the spot. 

He didn't know where Cold had gone tonight, but he had chosen tall black and white Oxford boots to coordinate with his black pinstripe suit. The spats were white, as white as his tie and suspenders, and Christ, it matched his white gloves and the pearly white trim of his black fedora. 

Barry was on his knees before Cold had even shut the bedroom door. 

"Well, hello there," Cold rumbled, watching Barry bowing before him with a knowing smile. He tilted his head, asking firmly, "I take it this means you think you're ready to play now?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry replied eagerly, pressing his cheek against Cold's hip, "I really do feel so much better. You took such good care of me, I'm fine now." 

"Mmmm..." Cold grabbed Barry's chin, raising his head up until their eyes met. He looked over him thoughtfully for a few moments before finally saying, "Luckily for you, I agree." 

"Thank you, sir," Barry gushed in response, crouching down low to nuzzle against the cotton fabric of the spats, breathing in the sweet leather of the boots. He had to reach down and hold himself, pleading, "God... please. Please let me..." 

"Patience, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, "Strip first, put your clothes away, and I will be here waiting for you." 

Barry took off like a flash, stripping down in record time and practically running back out to the lounge. He found Cold had taken off his jacket and hat, resting comfortably in the plush recliner. His boots had definitely been wiped down, waiting for Barry's attentions. 

"Safe word, Mr. Allen?" 

"Ice." 

"You may proceed." 

Barry was all over the boots in a heartbeat, nuzzling against the smooth cloth of the spats and the slick leather of the boots, panting erratically. He slid his hand up Cold's ankle, taking in the height of the boots and the perfectly tied laces, tracing his fingers along each and every grommet. 

Cold was calm, relaxed, letting Barry explore all he wanted to. He was smiling softly, reaching down to gently trace a gloved finger through Barry's hair, teasing, "Do you like these, Mr. Allen?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, leaning up into Cold's hand. 

"Make sure they're clean, Mr. Allen," Cold rumbled, smiling darkly, "This is a dirty job for a very dirty little boy." 

Barry bowed his head down, swallowing thickly as he appraised the task in front of him. He knew Cold had already removed the worst of the grime, allowing this play to remain somewhat sanitary, sliding his tongue across the toe of the boot. He traced the embedded edges, soaking in the taste, moaning softly. 

This was where he belonged. On his knees before his lover, cleaning him, worshiping before him. 

Barry had missed this. 

His cock was already bouncing between his legs as he moved, hard and wanting, licking up to the edge of the spats and grunting quietly. 

He found the edge of the boot up by Cold's calf, kissing and sucking at the strong muscle. Cold's gloved fingers were in his hair, in his mouth, lost in the warm taste of leather invading his taste buds. He sucked on Cold's finger, whining as he suddenly grabbed his tongue. 

Cold held it firmly, using his thumb to lightly massage as he teased, "Mmm, you like my new boots, do you?" 

Barry nodded, whimpering quietly. 

Cold squeezed Barry's tongue, leaning forward as he ordered, "Sit back, Mr. Allen. On your knees." 

Barry did, groaning softly when Cold released his tongue. He gasped when the toe of Cold's boot began to drag down his chest, reaching out to hold him. 

"Don't touch," Cold warned, "Not yet." 

Barry dropped his hands obediently, groaning again as Cold's boot moved lower. He drove the heel into Barry's stomach, down across his hips and firmly pressed against his hard cock. 

Cold began to push down, grinding his boot into Barry's balls and up against his shaft, purring, "Mmm, do you think you could come like this? No hands, just grinding your filthy little body on my boot?" 

"I don't know, sir," Barry panted, watching the rubber heel press into him. The friction was great, but he didn't know if it was enough. He whined, pushing his hips forward as he tried to increase the pressure, moaning as Cold twisted his heel down sharply. 

"Let's find out, Mr. Allen," Cold drawled, continuing to push and rub his boot all over Barry's cock. He pressed his toes down into his shaft, stroking him up and down before pushing his heels back against his balls. When his leg began to finally tire, he switched to the other boots, picking right back up with renewed vigor. 

Barry ran his hands all through his hair, sobbing softly. It felt so fucking good and he was getting so close. He wanted to come so badly that he was shaking, bucking up into Cold's heel. 

"I want you to come for me, Mr. Allen," Cold purred softly, his voice strained with lust, "You may touch and you may come wherever you'd like... but you have to clean up your mess." 

"Fuck! Yes, sir!" Barry immediately grabbed his cock and Cold's ankle, aiming his load right at that gorgeous boot. He was already so close that his head ached as he came, striping hot come all over the beautiful leather and spats, moaning happily as he trembled down to his little toe. 

His forehead was throbbing with the force of his release, staring dumbly at the pearly mess he'd left all over Cold's boot. He knew what he had to do, lunging forward to start breathlessly lapping it all up. It was warm and salty mixed in with the earthy taste of the leather, whimpering as he gulped back a mouthful. 

The leather clean, he started licking at the spats. He soaked the cloth with his tongue, sucking hard and scrubbing it up. He was panting, frantic and desperate, trying to get it as pristine as possible. 

Cold's gloved fingers were down in his hair again, purring, "Such a very good job, Mr. Allen... such a good boy for me." 

Barry crawled up Cold's legs, resting his head in his lap with a happy sigh. Yes, he was good. He was always good for Cold. He smiled as he felt a gloved finger at his mouth, sucking on it lightly. 

"Mmm," Cold grunted, "I have something else I can put in your mouth if you feel like cleaning up another mess... and I do have another boot that needs cleaning." 

Barry grinned, eagerly replying, "Yes, sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return to our regularly scheduled program. <3


	26. Toys

"So! You've been going through my wishlist again?" Barry said with a happy grin, blinking in surprise when he saw the colorful array of toys spread out across the bed. 

"You really need to learn to shut down your computer," Cold scolded affectionately, "Who knows what someone might do with uninhibited access to all your personal information?" 

"Apparently order a bunch of dildos and cum lube?" Barry giggled, blushing as he reached down to pick up the first dildo. It had a long tube coming out of the bottom, its end designed to attach to a large syringe. 

"That one definitely got my attention," Cold purred, "Lil' Cockatrice, I believe it's called..." 

"Yup," Barry nodded dumbly, "You fill the syringe with the cum lube, and uhm, yeah... you can keep... filling me up." 

"Mmmhmmm," Cold chuckled, sounding very pleased by the idea. 

"And the others?" Barry asked, glancing over at the toys Cold had ordered for him, gasping as he pointed at a particularly large one, "Okay! I know I wanted that in a small! That is not a small!" 

"I know," Cold taunted, "We can save that one for later if you'd like... right now, I'm very interested in seeing how much lube I can squirt inside of you until you're begging me to stop." 

"Mmm, yup, that's, that's, yeah, that sounds good," Barry nodded, quickly clearly all the toys away except the Cockatrice and the bottle of lube. He was already stripping down before Cold was even settled in bed. 

"Eager, are we?" Cold noted, watching Barry with an amused smile. 

Barry crawled up into Cold's lap, his cock hard, grinning, "Yes... this is definitely a lesson I was hoping we'd get around to." 

"Mmm, that sounds like someone has been leaving their computer open on purpose," Cold said with a click of his tongue. 

"Mmmmaybe," Barry teased. 

"You don't have to play these games," Cold scolded, his hands sliding down Barry's hips, "You can tell me what you want." 

"I don't know how sometimes," Barry confessed, blushing vividly, "There's just all of these things I want to try..." 

"Mm," Cold hummed, lubing up his fingers and pressing between Barry's legs, "Talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do to you. You've no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed... not with me." 

Barry started rolling his hips down on Cold's hand, groaning lightly as he struggled to form the words to express everything running through his mind 

"I want..." 

"Yes, Barry?" 

"I'm... trying... to think..." 

"Tell me what you want, Mr. Allen," Cold hissed, fingers digging into Barry's hips, "Be a good boy and tell me exactly what you'd like." 

Oh, that _voice_. 

"I want you to keep filling me up," Barry began slowly, desperate to be good for Cold, "Open my ass, fill me up, fuck, let me... let me suck your dick until I'm ready... I want... I want the last load in me to be yours..." 

"Well, I certainly think-" 

"But then... I want you to plug me?" Barry squeaked shyly. 

"Mmm, for how long?" 

"All night," Barry panted, "Until tomorrow morning and you slide inside me and make me come. I don't... I don't want to come until then." 

"Why, Mr. Allen," Cold drawled, clearly impressed, "I think that is a wonderful idea." 

Cold lovingly worked him open with tender thrusts. Barry was sitting in his lap, cuddled against his chest as he rocked back on his hand. He clutched at the collar of Cold's shirt, whimpering with need. 

He was ready. 

Cold turned him around, pushing Barry down onto his side and stretching his legs out so Barry could rest his head by his thigh. Cold rolled over so his cock could easily slide into Barry's waiting mouth. 

Barry sucked softly, trying to be good, but he was distracted by the press of silicone at his hole. He spread his legs, gasping as the toy began to slip inside of him. It was cold, hard, and he could feel every single ridge of its textured surface. 

Cold was patient like always, fucking Barry's hole with short thrusts, sighing contently as Barry sucked him softly. "Are you ready for your first load, Mr. Allen?" 

"Mmmph," Barry mumbled, squirming with anticipation. He moaned as the toy slid in deep, gasping when he felt a rush of fluid gushing inside of him. It felt good, bowing his head down to take Cold's cock into his mouth all the way to his balls. 

Cold hummed softly, sliding the toy back and forth, enjoying the new wetness from the first load. He let Barry continue to blow him at a leisurely pace, waiting several moments before he prepared another syringe full of lube to start pumping inside of him. 

Barry cried out, immediately aware of the new pressure and how it made his cock throb. He desperately licked all over Cold's balls, trying to catch his breath. It was fantastic, pushing his hips back against the toy as he whimpered, "Please... more, sir." 

Cold grunted softly, another rush of lube filling Barry's ass until he was aching. He was so full and warm, sobbing as he weakly sucked over the head of Cold's thick cock. "Good," he gasped, "It's so fucking good!" 

"I think you can handle a few more," Cold purred, "And then you'll have my cock, Mr. Allen." 

"Oh, God," Barry whined, smothering his whimpers with Cold's cock, stuffing it down his throat as the next load hit. He was certain it had to be leaking out of by now, his ass so stretched and full. It reached every part of him, impossible and yet perfectly intense, moaning out loud as another rush of lube flooded inside of him. 

"Look at you," Cold purred, tracing a finger around Barry's stretched hole, "You're always so eager to be full... do you like this? Leaking all over yourself?" 

"Yes," Barry whined quietly, licking over Cold's shaft, "I only wish it was all yours..." 

"Up on your knees, Mr. Allen." 

"Yes, sir," Barry nodded, groaning as he struggled to move. The pressure was intense, his ass aching as he shifted into position. Cold held the toy in place, making sure he kept as much as of the lube inside of Barry as possible. 

Cold kneeled behind Barry, slowly withdrawing the dildo and sighing, "Look at that... your hole is gaping wide open for me, absolutely dripping..." 

Barry moaned, red faced as he bowed his head down against the sheets. He could feel the lube leaking out, desperate to hold onto that full sensation, pleading, "Please, sir... I want it... I want it to stay. I want yours in me, too." 

Cold began to push his cock into Barry's ass, both of them moaning together at the slick ease of which he entered him. Barry's hole was so wet and stretched, Cold able to start pounding into him without hesitation. 

Barry screamed with every thrust, the tension inside of him almost unbearable. It was nearly too much, his balls painfully tight and his body demanding relief. He ignored it, listening to the wet sloshing of Cold fucking his gushing hole, moaning happily. 

He knew Cold was almost there, smiling gleefully as he started fucking him harder. His lover's load nearly broke him, hotter and thicker than the cum lube they'd been playing with. He rocked his hips back to meet Cold's stuttering slams, crying out, "Fuck! Yes! Yes!" 

Cold growled softly, giving him one last thrust before sliding out. He quickly pushed in a small plug, fingering around the base with a content sigh. "How do you feel, Mr. Allen?" 

"Full," Barry whimpered, "Hot, and full... like I'm going to explode. It's so good..." 

Cold reached between his legs to teasingly stroke his dripping cock, taunting, "And you really want to wait all night before you come?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry murmured, thrusting against Cold's palm, "I can do it. I can wait." 

"Mmmm, we'll see." 

Barry made it two more hours before he finally couldn't take it any more. He was half mad with lust, begging for release. Cold took him into his mouth, sucking him down and not pulling out the plug until he was busting his load all over his tongue. 

Barry's body entire body was pulsing and throbbing, every muscle sagging from the tension they had all been trapped within for so long. He could feel all the lube and come flowing out of him as he trembled, still wrecked by Cold's wicked mouth. 

"So," Cold drawled, pulling Barry into his arms, "I take it that you've enjoyed your toys?" 

"Ohhhh, very much," Barry confirmed breathlessly. 

"Good," Cold chirped, "Because there's several more for us to try..." 

"How many more? How much of my list did you buy?" 

"Mmmm..." 

"How much, Len?" Barry furrowed up his brows, accusing, "You bought all of it, didn't you?" 

Cold snickered, kissing Barry's cheek as he gleefully teased, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! Agh! <3


	27. Against A Wall

"Ha!" Barry shouted triumphantly, clicking the handcuffs over Cold's wrists with a big grin. "I got you now, Boss Cold!" 

"Oh, hmm, that's how it would appear," Cold said with a dramatic pout, holding out his cuffed hands up in apparent defeat. "You've finally done it, Officer Allen. You've caught me." 

Barry beamed proudly, his hands wandering over Cold's chest, tugging at the buttons of his jacket. "Now, I can make sure that justice will be served." 

Cold cleared his throat, asking coyly, "Does the prisoner get any last requests?" 

"Depends on what the prisoner asks for," Barry huffed, adjusting the utility belt of his cop costume. 

"A drink," Cold replied innocently, "I'm feeling a little parched." 

Barry blinked at the seemingly simple task, scoffing, "Sure. I can get you something. Uhm... Water should be good enough for the likes of you! But no ice!" 

"Thank you, officer," Cold said sweetly. 

Barry turned to approach the liquor cabinet to get a glass, his hand reaching out for the door as Cold suddenly grabbed him from behind. He yelped in surprise, grunting as Cold pushed him up against the bedroom wall. "What! How the hell!" 

"Do you really think I'd ever let you put me in cuffs if I couldn't get out of them?" Cold chuckled darkly, twisting Barry's arm behind his back to hold him in place. 

"Shit," Barry mumbled, struggling furiously against Cold's iron grip. He was too damn strong, left completely helpless to fight back. The more he struggled, the hotter he felt and his cock was soon straining in his uniform pants. 

Cold deftly used his free hand to cup Barry's erection, squeezing hard as he teased, "Why, Officer Allen... if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this." 

"Just a little," Barry giggled, breaking character as Cold continued to stroke him, sighing softly, "Fuck, that feels good..." 

Cold gave Barry's pinned arm a small twist to remind him of the game they were playing, although Barry swore he heard him laughing under his breath. 

"Right! I mean, no!" Barry argued, wiggling in protest. "Get your filthy criminal hands off of me!" 

"I think you like this," Cold taunted, "Breaking the law, being a bad boy... You'd love it if I fucked you right here, wouldn't you?" 

Barry gulped, his cock betraying him and throbbing beneath Cold's nimble fingers. "No! Maybe! Uhm, shit..." 

"I should search you for weapons first. Can't be too careful." Cold moved to unbutton Barry's pants, sliding them down out of his way and petting his bare ass. He leaned close, lips dancing at Barry's ear as he growled, "Mmmm... _spread 'em_..." 

Barry gasped, parting his legs as commanded. He groaned as Cold found his hole, already slick and open in preparation of their play. 

"Nothing so far," Cold tutted, "Mmm, should probably keep searching... just to be sure." 

Barry's head lightly smacked against the wall as Cold's fingers pushed even deeper inside of him. 

"Nothing at all, huh," Cold played at being surprised, "And here I thought you were a naughty little piggy..." 

Barry groaned at the relentlessly rough fingering, hissing fiercely, "You won't find anything! What are you doing? Trying to plant evidence on me, Boss Cold?" 

"Well, I can certainly think of some very fun things to plant on you," Cold purred low. "I wonder... Would my cock count as contraband?" 

"Supplying contraband of any kind is illegal!" Barry argued, panting and wiggling in protest. "Just one more thing to add to your list of charges!" 

"You know you're the one who should really be under arrest here, Officer Allen," Cold scolded, "It's certainly criminal to have an ass this tight..." 

"Ohhh, God," Barry whimpered, tilting his hips back against Cold's fingers as they curled inside of him, "Fuck..." 

"You have the right to remain silent, although I doubt you'll be able to," Cold taunted, his cock quickly replacing his hands, sliding up between Barry's cheeks. 

Barry sucked in a quick breath as the head of Cold's cock pushed against his ass, moaning as it began to slip slowly inside of him. The pressure of being so tightly was making him sweat all over, bucking back to greedily fuck himself on Cold's dick. 

"Naughty little piggy," Cold tutted, pushing Barry flat against the wall, breathing down his neck as he started thrusting into him, "Resisting arrest like this..." 

Barry couldn't manage a smart reply except to cry out as Cold fucked him. He sobbed in relief when Cold finally let his arm go, fingers scrambling against the wall to brace himself for the brutal onslaught. It was fantastic, letting Cold use his body as roughly as he wanted to. 

Cold's savage slams were banging Barry's hips into the wall, tilting his head back so it wouldn't suffer the same fate. He gasped as Cold's teeth sank down into his exposed neck, reaching back to rake his fingers through his short hair. "God," he moaned, "Fuck, yes, Boss Cold! Fuck, yes!" 

"Wanna come on my cock, little piggy?" Cold sneered, biting him again roughly. 

"Yeee-eee-essss!" Barry screamed, wheezing when Cold reached around to grab his cock. He was fucking into him so hard that Barry swore his feet were coming the ground. He let Cold's powerful body hold him in place, that familiar tension crawling up his legs and into his loins. 

"Something tells me you won't come quietly!" Cold held him tight, jerking him feverishly as he began to growl and pant, hissing, "Come for me, little piggy... come for fucking Boss Cold!" 

Barry's brain promptly exploded the moment his cock did, painting the wall with hot spurts of come as he moaned pleasurably. The orgasm was intense, hot, his balls aching from the force of his release as Cold jerked him through it. His hips were still thumping against the wall as Cold finished inside of him, both of them moaning deep satisfaction. 

Cold lightly kissed his neck where he had chomped down before, sighing breathlessly, "That was exceptional, my sweet little piggy. We'll have to do this again sometime." 

"You realize that this deviant behavior puts you at the top of my most wanted list," Barry panted, grinning brightly. "I'll get you one day, Boss Cold!" 

"Mm, so you like it when I play with your 'nightstick', Officer Allen?" Cold purred softly, nuzzling gently against Barry's shoulder. 

"That's terrible," Barry giggled. 

"I'd be more than happy to strip search you any time you'd like. A deep, probing search..." 

"Keep that corny crap up and I really will have you arrested," Barry laughed. 

"Mm, if you steal my heart, would that be considered cardiac arrest?" 

"That doesn't even make any sense!" 

"Of course not," Cold teased lightly, kissing Barry's cheek, "After all, you can't steal what you already own." 

Barry blushed at the sweet sentiment, turning his head to meet Cold's lips, murmuring, "Len..." He paused, frowning as he scanned over Cold's face expectantly. 

Cold blinked, asking, "What?" 

"I was waiting for you to tell another horrible joke and ruin the moment!" 

"Well, I can't think of any other jokes related to law enforcement right now," Cold mused, "But I do know a lot about chickens..." 

"God, no." 

"I promise you," Cold declared confidently, kissing Barry lovingly, "They're all egg-cellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	28. Stripping

It wasn't unusual for Cold to come home late. Sometimes it wouldn't be until the wee hours of morning before he would return, carefully sliding into bed beside Barry to fall asleep beside him. 

He would always be freshly showered, but sometimes Barry could still detect a faint hint of smoke or some other troubling odor. 

Barry never questioned Cold's nocturnal activities, always grateful for him to come home safely to their bed. 

He worried about him constantly, fully aware of how dangerous Cold's chosen profession was, and it was difficult sometimes to drift off without him. His heart always fluttered with joy and relief when he felt those strong arms curling around him. 

That's when he knew Cold was safe, he was home, and Barry could fall right to sleep. 

There was one evening Cold didn't come home as expected that was much more concerning than all the others before it. Today was Barry's birthday, and Cold had promised him a very special surprise at precisely six o'clock. 

He barely remembered his classes, rushing home to find a new suit waiting for him. He showered, got dressed, and spent the remaining time trying to get Jerry to tell him what the big surprise was. 

"I'm sorry, monsieur," Jerry had laughed heartily, "But if I tell you, Monsieur Cold will certainly break my legs." 

Barry wasn't sure if Jerry was kidding or not, but either way he wouldn't budge. 

When it was five minutes after six o'clock, Barry frowned. Cold prided himself on punctuality, and today was a very special occasion. He checked his phone to verify the time and see if he had any new messages. 

Nothing. 

Five minutes turned into fifteen and then an hour, Barry gnawing his nails down to the meat as he paced. He tried calling, texting, all with no response. Out of desperation, he called Lisa, frantic and nearly crying. 

Lisa immediately tried to calm him down, insisting that everything was fine and her dear brother was probably caught up with work. 

"But it's my freakin' birthday," Barry pouted, "I didn't think he'd miss it." 

"Look," Lisa said with a click of her tongue, "I'm sure he's fine. It's not like he forgot!" 

"Wish you were here," Barry said with a sigh, "At least I wouldn't be freaking out alone." 

"I know, sweetie. But I wasn't invited, remember?" she laughed sweetly. "Whatever he has planned for you, it's super special. He wanted it to just be the two of you and all that romantic crap." 

"Yeah, well," Barry mumbled, "Freaking me out like this isn't exactly romantic." 

"Try not to worry, sweetie. I know he's trying to come home to you just as soon as he can." 

Barry tried not to, he really did. But as the hours ticked by, it was impossible not to. By the time midnight rolled around, Jerry had already retired for the evening and Barry trudged up to his room. 

He was still wearing the new suit Cold had bought him, digging into the liquor cabinet to drown his woes. He knew Cold would have never missed his birthday until something truly horrible happened, and that knowledge only made him worry more. 

It was raining outside now, thunder rumbling as lightning flashed through the windows. He ignored the need for a glass, drinking straight from a bottle of very expensive scotch. 

"Happy birthday to me," he miserably sang to himself, off key and slurred. 

Only the most traumatic and terrible scenarios were invading his mind, praying quietly that his love would come home soon. He lost track of how much he'd had to drink, dangerously close to passing out when he heard the familiar click of the bedroom door. 

It was three o'clock in the morning, hiccuping as he sat up to greet Cold. He wanted to yell, scream, but the moment he saw him all he could think to do was rush into his arms. 

"I was so worried-" 

"I'm sorry-" 

"You're soaking wet!" Barry gasped, recoiling for a moment. 

"Things got out of hand," Cold went on, cradling Barry's face and kissing him firmly. He held him close, sighing softly in frustration. "I never meant to upset you or betray your trust. I said I was going to be here and-" 

"I'm just glad you're okay," Barry soothed, nuzzling against his damp cheek, "I was freaking the fffffuck out. I kept thinking the fucking worst!" 

Cold paused, a small smile curling his lips as he asked coyly, "Barry, are you drunk?" 

"No! I mean. Yes, a little bit," Barry said sourly, "I was fucking worried! I love you, and I thought maybe you had been whacked or something!" 

"I'm sorry," Cold repeated firmly, words they both knew he did not say often or so sincerely, "Tell me what I can do to make this up to you. Anything you'd like." 

"Anything?" Barry chirped, blinking slowly. 

"Yes," Cold confirmed, adding with a smirk, "Within reason. You've been rather creative as of late-" 

"Strip for me," Barry said immediately, grinning sheepishly. 

"Pardon?" 

"Strip for me?" Barry repeated, hesitating now when he saw how Cold grimaced hearing the request. 

"That's really what you want?" 

"Yes," Barry said, tittering nervously. Knowing how Cold felt about his body, it was not lost on him that this request might actually offend him. He wanted to take it back, but Cold was already speaking before he could. 

"Then that's what you shall have," Cold said solemnly, pressing a kiss to Barry's forehead, "Go sit on the bed." 

"Right now?" Barry squeaked, his stomach flipping excitedly. 

"Right now," Cold confirmed. 

"Are you sure?" 

"You're the birthday boy, aren't you?" Cold purred, a gorgeous smile now gracing his handsome face. "I wasn't able to give you the night I had planned, but I can at least grant this one wish." 

Barry stumbled back to the bed before Cold could possibly change his mind, snatching up the abandoned bottle of booze and sucking on it earnestly. 

He half expected Cold to put on music for this, but soon found he didn't need it. 

Cold's foot was tapping to an unseen beat, throwing off his overcoat with a lack of care Barry had never seen. He let the garment smack against the ground with a wet plop, his icy eyes fixed hungrily on Barry as his long fingers began to work on the buttons of his jacket. 

Cold was always graceful, even the most casual of movements executed as if he had planned out each and every one as part of a complicated performance; this was no exception. The slide of the jacket down his shoulders was done with slow and sensual rolls of his arms, still bumping his hips to a steady rhythm. 

Barry was staring, jaw dropped, his cock jerking inside of his pants. 

Cold stretched out his arm and let the jacket join his overcoat on the floor with a quick flick of his wrist. Next was his vest, stepping closer so Barry could watch him loosen every individual button. He did so with great care, whipping the vest off with a great flourish and tossing it over his shoulder without a second glance. 

Barry didn't have to look to know it landed perfectly in the pile of clothes with the rest. He was too busy gawking at the gorgeous figure of Cold before him. 

Wherever he had been at tonight, he had been soaked down to his bones. The white fabric of his shirt was clinging to his toned chest, nearly transparent from the moisture. There were still drops of rain glittering across his face and his hands as he smoothly slid his belt out from the loop of his pants. 

Barry watched Cold's fingers as he cracked the belt, little droplets catching the light as they flew off his skin from the sudden snap. In his drunken haze, Barry was certain they were brilliant crystals being scattered all about. 

Cold was dancing closer, his pants slipping down around his ankles. He stepped out of them easily, kicking them off behind him. His shoes were still on, twirling around and quickly toeing them off with a roll of his hips that Barry could only describe as elegant. 

Barry was left hopelessly enraptured, thinking he'd never seen Cold looking so positively debauched. He was a wet dream in the flesh, from his slick shirt still clinging to his torso down to the little straps of his sock garters hugging his lean calves. 

Cold threw his foot up beside Barry on the edge of the mattress, slowly unbuckling the clasp of the garter as his pelvis undulated enticingly. 

Barry thought he might have a stroke. 

Cold peeled the sock away with the garter still attached, switching legs with a roll of his hips, smirking confidently down at Barry's slack jaw. He unsnapped the other garter, taking the time to slide the elastic band through his teeth before tossing it away. 

Definitely going to have a stroke, Barry was sure. 

Cold leaned close, so close that his breath tickled Barry's lips as he slid his briefs down his legs. He withdrew before Barry could even think to steal a kiss, sharply turning his back to him. 

Barry could see the curves of Cold's full round ass peeking out from the bottom of the shirt and he whimpered out loud at the fantastic sight. He wanted to touch, wanted to squeeze and bite at the luscious flesh, but he knew Cold wasn't done. 

Not yet. 

Cold finally began to pull off his shirt, Barry treated to the sight of his back muscles rippling as he lifted the garment off his head. He knew every scar and mark by heart, but he had never seen them move like this before. 

They all seemed to warp and flow like the crests of a wave, delicate and beautiful, vast oceans of flesh flexing as Cold tossed the shirt away. He turned to face Barry, crawling on top of him and stretching him across the bed. 

Cold's lips dragged over Barry's neck as his hips continued to grind rhythmically, murmuring a lovely litany of desperate intentions, "I wanted to be here with you... all I thought about was you... I missed you..." 

"Len," Barry gasped, parting his legs for Cold, his fingers hungrily dragging over his back. Cold was getting hard, Barry groaning as his weighty cock pressed into his thigh. He couldn't stop himself, gushing, "Fuck... you are so fucking hot!" 

Cold chuckled warmly, balancing his weight down on his elbow as he worked his hand down Barry's pants. "Mmm," he hummed, "Not quite the birthday I had in mind for you-" 

"It's good! So fucking good!" 

"-And I still intend to carry out my original plans-" 

"Don't care right now! Fuck! Just keep, just, fucking touch me, please!" Barry pleaded, whimpering as Cold's fingers curled around the base of his cock and tugged. 

Cold sucked along Barry's jaw, growling, "Sooo bossy... think because it's birthday you can get all mouthy, Barry?" 

"Fuck yes!" Barry growled back, jerking up into Cold's palm. 

Cold grinned, stroking Barry until he was coming hard in his pants, kissing all the breath from his lips as he moaned with ecstasy. 

Barry was trembling all over, certain that the memories of tonight would keep him hot and bothered for the rest of his life. He flopped against the bed, still tipsy and exhausted from the force of his orgasm. 

"Mmmm, good?" Cold purred. 

"Holy fuck," Barry gushed, still trying to catch his breath and grinning wide, "Better than good. So good. That was... wow. That was fucking amazing. Thank you so much, Len." 

Cold held him close, pressing soft kisses on his cheek and murmuring adoringly, "Happy birthday, Barry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	29. Double Penetration

"Are you ready for Clayton, Mr. Allen?" 

Barry nodded his head slowly, his voice shaking with excitement as he replied, "Yes, sir." 

Today's lesson was a return to a special kink Barry and Cold had tried before. It was hit or miss on previous occasions, but today he was determined to conquer it. Two cocks at once, one courtesy of Cold's shopping from Barry's wishlist, was a fantasy Barry was thrilled to explore. 

Double penetration required patience and good prep, and hopefully resisting the urge to come instantly. 

Barry was on his side with Cold nestled behind him, his hole oozing with gobs of lubricant, stretched and waiting. He took a deep breath as Cold pressed his cock inside first. He gave a few deep thrusts, Barry sighing contently and clutching at his pillows. 

His lover always felt good, but he wanted more. So much more. 

Clayton was the name of the intriguingly shaped dildo Barry had put on his wishlist. He had initially balked when Cold had ordered it in a much larger size, but truthfully he was excited. 

This was much more than a few fingers or even the sleek girth of a nightstick, this was something that nearly rivaled Cold's own impressive equipment. 

Barry cocked his knee up to his chest, gasping softly as he felt the head of the silicone dildo pressing against his hole. The puckered flesh was already so sensitive, groaning as the first few inches began to slide inside of him. "F-fucccck..." 

Cold paused, withdrawing the toy for a moment before pushing it back in. He didn't yet attempt going any deeper, maintaining a shallow pace as he waited patiently for Barry's body to adjust. 

There was a burn, every nerve firing off all in once in his brain as his body warred over whether it was feeling pleasure or pain or both. He was tense, groaning through clenched teeth. 

"Relax, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, his steady voice soothing and firm, "You're taking it so well for me... you're such a good boy. Remember to breathe." 

Barry inhaled shakily, willing his muscles to relax as ordered, gasping when the dildo pushed in deeper. The burn came back, his insides aching to be so stretched and full. His cock was drooling all over the sheets, biting down on the pillow as he tried not to scream. 

"Let it out," Cold urged, fucking him slowly with the dildo, his own cock still stationary, "Let me hear you..." 

Barry moaned loudly, panting and wailing when Cold gave him even more. The safe word was right there on his lips, breathing shallowly as he tried desperately to fight through the pain. He was so full and his ass was positively aching, but the pleasure was beginning to wash over him in flashes of intense bliss. 

The ecstasy increased as the pain faded, his body taking all that Cold gave him. He cried out sharply as the dildo slipped even further and then suddenly stopped, asking breathlessly, "Is it... is it all the way in?" 

"Yes," Cold purred sweetly, "Your ass is completely stuffed... it's beautiful." 

Barry reached between his legs, eager to feel, gasping as his fingers slid around Cold's slick cock and the toy, tracing around his stretched hole. "Oh, my God..." 

"Are you ready for me to move?" 

"God, yes, sir. Please, sir!" 

Cold still didn't move his hips, only sliding the toy in and out. 

Barry could hear the wet sloshing of the toy, groaning shamelessly as bursts of pleasure crawled up his spine. "Holy fuck... fuck... feels so good... so fuckin' good..." 

"More?" 

"God, yes!" 

Cold thrusted forward, both his cock and Clayton sliding into Barry as one massive girth. Barry's hips snapped back, his hands flailing against the sheets and wailing desperately. Every sound that left him was choked and on the edge of madness, certain there was no way for Cold to ever intensify this insanity. 

Oh, he was wrong. 

Cold began to alternate his thrusts, pulling back his cock to push the toy in only to quickly withdraw so he could slam himself inside. Over and over again, Barry's ass was pounded as Cold's cock and the dildo took turns fucking him. 

Barry didn't understand half of the words leaving his lips; pleas for more, prayers for it to never end, praise for how perfect it was to be fucked like this. He wasn't even sure if it was English; it was all thick noise with blissful screaming and frantic cries. 

Cold slowed down for a brief second, hot kisses branding Barry's shoulder as he hissed, "It's time to come, Mr. Allen." 

Barry didn't know what he said in reply, moaning when he felt both Cold's cock and Clayton savagely thrusting inside of him together. Patiently at first but steadily picking up speed, Barry was a wreck, this stretch taking him to the absolute brink of insanity. He felt the warm rush of Cold's load flooding his ass and Barry barely had to look at his cock before he was coming, too. 

Barry's vision turned white, bright lights sparkling across his eyes as the heavenly sensations overwhelmed him. He was full, so fucking full it ached, tears sliding down from his eyes as he panted frantically. His skin felt like it was glowing, fussing quietly as Cold removed the toy and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. 

He didn't even mind all the sweat as Cold pressed against him, both of them trying to catch their breath. Barry couldn't even think of anything to say, a dopey grin plastered on his face and sighing happily. 

"Good?" Cold asked softly, still a bit winded. 

Barry raised his arm to give a thumb's up where Cold could see it, his hand flopping back down. He waited until most of his senses had returned, finally saying, "Mm, I like Clayton." 

Cold chuckled heartily, kissing Barry's neck as he teased, "Just wait until you 'meet' the others." 

"How many exactly did you buy?" Barry laughed. 

"Mmmm," Cold hummed as he thought the question over before replying mysteriously, "Lots..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	30. Stockings

"Did you know the CDC is advising people against dressing up their pet chickens for Halloween?" Barry blinked, reading the headline from his laptop. 

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Cold called from the bathroom, chuckling to himself as he resumed brushing his teeth. 

"It's because of the threat of salmonella!" Barry exclaimed, continuing to skim the article and ignoring the question. He couldn't possibly study with the thick plug wedged inside of him from their play earlier this afternoon, fidgeting anxiously. 

"Salmonella?" Cold echoed. 

"They're afraid that dressing up the chickens will encourage people to handle them and risk contamination," Barry exclaimed, breathless and squirming. 

"That's eggs-citing," Cold drawled, now gurgling mouthwash. 

Barry could practically hear him grinning, wondering out loud, "What would you dress a chicken up as anyway? A box of nuggets?" 

"You could dress them up as a ghost," Cold suggested, flipping off the bathroom light and coming out wrapped up in his bathrobe, "Mmm, then they'd be a _poultry_ -geist." 

Barry groaned, closing down his laptop as he snorted, "That's really bad." 

"Or maybe a sword and some furs?" Cold went on with a gleeful smile. "Attila the _Hen_?" 

"Oh, my Goddd," Barry mewled, picking up the laptop as if to whack Cold with it. "Please stop." 

Cold cackled, clearly enjoying himself now as he gasped, "Oh! Put vampire fangs on the chicken!" He held up his hands in the air for a dramatic flourish. "Count _Cluck_ -ula!" 

"You're the worst," Barry laughed, unable to help the giggled escaping now and every snicker made the plug shift inside of him. 

"No, you just don't appreciate my eggs-ceptional sense of humor," Cold purred, somehow managing to keep a straight face. 

"There is something so very wrong with you, and... And what... what are you wearing?" Barry blinked slowly, his eyes intently focused on Cold's robed form. 

Cold would have usually stripped by now, either to reveal his naked form or silken pajamas depending on his mood for the evening. His robe was still on, tightly wrapped, and Barry found the coy smile on his face very suspect. 

In the dim illumination of his bedside lamp, he didn't see anything immediately amiss although Cold's legs seemed darker. 

"I noticed that a recently added item on your wishlist didn't appear to be intended for you," Cold explained, his long fingers toying with the sash of his robe, "But it was definitely meant to be part of our lessons together." 

Barry quickly put the laptop aside, scrambling to sit up straighter in bed, panting as the plug made him twitch. There were a few possibilities, little hints he had been dropping ever since he'd learned that Cold was poking around on his computer. His heart began to pound, eager to see which one it was. 

Cold walked around the foot of the bed, slowly opening his robe but turning so Barry couldn't tell what he was wearing beneath yet. 

Barry craned his neck to see, asking anxiously, "Oh? And how do you know it was for you?" 

Cold chuckled as he slipped the robe off, draping it over the chaise as he passed, revealing that there was only one thing that he was wearing; 

Fishnet stockings, dark blue with lace hems hugging Cold's luscious thighs and perfectly symmetrical seams running down the back to the heels of his feet. 

"Let's face it, Mr. Allen," Cold purred seductively, "Blue's always been _my_ color..." 

"Holy shit," Barry squeaked, his ass clenching down around the plug as his cock leapt to attention. 

The stockings perfectly framed Cold's gorgeous legs, the blue ever so flattering against his tan skin. Barry couldn't stop staring, watching every movement as Cold stretched out in bed, stroking himself invitingly. 

"Come sit on my cock, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, patting his thigh with a wicked smile. 

Barry eagerly climbed up into Cold's lap, his fingers dragging along the fishnets. He couldn't stop touching him, completely in love with the soft nylon threading. He reached back, groaning softly as he removed the plug with a wet squelch. 

He lined up Cold's cock, grunting as he began to sink down. He bent his knees, his ass starting to slowly roll, letting his body open up to take on every inch. He had to lean back, had to drag his nails over the fishnets as he fucked himself, moaning softly. 

Cold folded his arms up above his head, allowing Barry to touch him however he wanted. He had the smuggest smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself. 

Barry had to pull off, had to turn around. He wanted to see Cold's legs, straddling his hips and pushing back on his cock. He slammed his body down, greedily tracing the lace hems. 

"Do you like them, Mr. Allen?" Cold asked, his voice strained from the force of Barry riding him so hard. 

"Yes, sir! Fuck, yes!" Barry moaned, grabbing Cold's thighs for leverage as he slammed himself down harder. He was panting and grunting, startled when the nylon suddenly tore. "Shit!" he gasped, "I'm sorry-" 

"Don't stop!" Cold growled, his hands seizing Barry's ass and thrusting up into him. "Fucking tear them to fucking pieces, but don't stop!" 

Barry squealed, his breath stolen away by Cold's brutal pounding. The pleasure became overwhelmingly intense, the sweet burn of Cold's cock driving into his hole mixing with the unexpected thrill of feeling the fishnets give way beneath his fingers. 

He tore them into pieces as he struggled to hold on, tangling the the tatters into his fingers as he screamed. He didn't have to move at all, Cold completely taking control and fucking up into him with incredible power. 

"Can I please," Barry wailed desperately, his hand hovering over his cock, "Can I please come on you? Please, please, I need to!" 

"Yes," Cold hissed, their skin now smacking together like a wicked barrage of firecrackers going off, "Come for me, Mr. Allen!" 

Barry tugged on the fishnets, his fingers curling into a fist as he started frantically jerking himself off. He howled as he came, thick jets of come splashing all over Cold's thighs. The pearly semen glittering on the torn fishnets was spectacular, Barry's legs clamping tightly around Cold's hips as he moaned. 

Cold was only behind him, filling up his ass and fucking him hard until he was completely spent. He was panting haggardly, turning Barry back around and dragging him up for a passionate kiss. 

Barry mewled softly, pressing close and dragging his fingers over Cold's scalp. The kiss slowed down to a sweet crawl, lingering for long moments as their bodies descended from orgasmic heaven. 

"Hmm, enjoyed that, did you?" Cold purred softly when they finally parted. 

"Yes," Barry replied eagerly, "Thank you. I reeeeally liked it. I never really thought you'd do it." 

"I'm happy I can still surprise you," Cold chuckled. 

"Best surprise ever," Barry confirmed, fanning himself off with his hand, "Like, wow... I'm still just... mmmmph!" 

"Don't worry," Cold said calmly, "If you want to go again, I'm well known for my _hen_ -durance..." 

"No!" Barry protested, quickly picking up his pillow. "No more chicken jokes!" 

"Hmm, I suppose it would be repre- _hen_ -sible of me to keep going-" 

"You did it again!" 

"What a des- _peck_ -able accusation!" 

"For fuck's sake." 

"Barry," Cold gasped in mock horror, "Who knew you had such a _fowl_ mouth..." 

"Len," Barry warned, raising the pillow higher. 

"Just one more..." 

"Last one." 

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Cold asked innocently. 

"Why?" Barry sighed grumpily. 

"To get to the house of the man he loved." 

"Okay?" Barry quirked his brow, unsure of where this particular joke was going. "And?" 

"Knock, knock." 

"Ugh, who's there?" 

"The chicken," Cold purred gleefully. 

"That is equally the sweetest and most annoying thing you've ever said," Barry groaned, laughing softly, "Ugh, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Ahhhhhh! XD


	31. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Cold had to leave town for business and a magical first occurred; he asked Barry to accompany him. The first few nights were spent in a luxurious hotel, Barry relaxing all day and enjoying Cold's intimate company when he returned to the room after work. 

Cold said he had very special accommodations planned for their last evening together, promising Barry a final lesson in kink that he would never forget. 

Barry was excited when the time to leave finally arrived, his pulse thrumming as Jerry drove them downtown. They were already packed, all their bags stowed away in the trunk except a small duffel that Cold had sitting beside him. 

Barry hadn't been sure what to expect, but the worn down looking apartment building Jerry parked at was never something that had even crossed his mind. He frowned as he followed Cold inside and down a narrow hallway, a surprisingly well-dressed gentleman wordlessly ushering them into a spacious room. 

Everything was white, pristine, and totally flawless compared to the dismal exterior of the building. It smelled of cleaning supplies and air freshener, Barry blinking slowly as he looked around. 

In contrast to the sterile room was a plush and inviting bed, not as large as the monstrosity they had at home but impressive all the same. There was an elegant armchair and a small table beside the bed. The walls were lined with tall windows and when Barry took a second look, his pulse jumped. 

They weren't windows; they were mirrors. 

Above the frame of each one was a large light. There were at least a dozen of them and as Barry walked inside, the lights all began to glow. 

"Len," Barry asked anxiously, "What is this?" 

"I once asked you if you'd let me fuck you in front of the whole world," Cold purred, wrapping his arms around Barry's waist, "And while this isn't quite the whole world, it's promising to be quite a crowd..." 

"People are gonna watch us?" Barry gasped, his eyes wide and a hot blush prickling his cheeks. "Do stuff? _Sex_ stuff?" 

"Yes," Cold replied quietly, "We can't see them, but they can see us. Everything that I do to you, every erotic violation, every lewd act... we will have a captive audience." 

"Holy shit," Barry panted, a mix of shame and anticipation ratcheting his heart rate up even higher. 

"But only if you truly want to," Cold whispered, his lips brushing over Barry's ear, "We don't have to do this unless you're absolutely comfortable with it, Barry." 

"Shit," Barry cursed again, his cock already stiffening to full attention. There was a secret part of him that loved the idea of being watched. It was the same thrill he got when he was on stage performing, knowing that everyone's eyes would be on him and him alone. 

To have all that focus on his body while Cold played with him made heat crawl up his spine and back down into his loins until he was sure there had to be steam coming from his ears. 

He had certainly fantasized about a scenario very similar to this before. Sometimes it would be Cold fucking him on stage during a performance, or other times it would be in the back of the limo with all the windows rolled down. 

Always in public places, always where people could watch them together. 

Now to have that chance to actually fulfill it this fantasy; how could Barry resist? 

"Yes," Barry breathed softly, clinging to Cold's shoulders. 

Cold smiled brightly, very pleased, asking firmly, "Yes, what?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry whispered, his lashes fluttering excitedly. 

"Thank you, Mr. Allen," Cold purred, kissing his forehead and moving to open up the duffel bag he'd brought with him. "Go on and get undressed for me." 

Barry's fingers were shaking with adrenaline as he stripped, glancing towards the mirrors nervously. "Are they watching us now, sir?" 

"Yes," Cold replied, calming unpacking the bag and lining up several items on the bedside table. Toys, lubricant, a bottle of cognac, and a single glass. There were certainly other things in the bag, but Cold left them for now. 

Barry folded his clothes up, glancing around at the mirrors. His heart was pounding so hard it was making his ribs shake, swallowing thickly. He was tempted to cover himself, suddenly shy about his lean body and his persistent erection. 

He decided to put his back to the mirrors, fidgeting as he waited for Cold to give him new instructions. 

"Turn around," Cold drawled, taking a seat in the lush armchair, "Let them see your pretty cock, Mr. Allen." 

Barry gulped, turning around slowly, his cock bobbing as he moved. 

"Touch yourself, Mr. Allen," Cold commanded, "Slowly." 

Barry stroked his cock patiently, not sure which mirror to look at. He chose the one closest to himself where he could see his reflection, his face flushed down to his neck, his eyes wide like a doe's with awe. 

"Such a good boy for me, Mr. Allen," Cold praised softly. "Absolutely beautiful." 

A few of the lights flashed suddenly, prompting Barry to ask, "What, what does mean, sir?" 

"It means they like what they see," Cold drawled, calm and stoic as ever. 

Barry's face felt like it was fire, his cock growing wet in his hand as he thought about all the people on the other side of the glass watching him jack off. He reached down to squeeze his balls, biting his lower lip coyly. 

He liked this, he liked knowing all those people were here to watch him. The very thought was making him ache, too turned on to be disgusted with himself, whining quietly. 

"Very good, Mr. Allen," Cold sighed contently, "Now, why don't you get up on the bed and start opening yourself up?" 

Barry quickly laid back against the sheets, his gaze drifting to the ceiling. He grabbed the lube, his slick fingers easily sliding into his ass with deep thrusts, grunting at the familiar stretch. 

"Now, Mr. Allen," Cold tutted, "We have our dear audience to think of... get up on your knees, show them your sweet ass. And grab one of your new toys. I don't think your fingers are enough to open you up for me, are they?" 

Barry whined, his stomach fluttering wildly at the suggestion. He rolled over, slowly bending his legs to offer his ass up for viewing, able to see more flashes of light going off out of the corner of his eye. 

The angle was awkward, but he managed to grab Clayton from the bedside and start working him in. He grunted, his face smothered down into the sheets as he took on the familiar bumps and ridges, fucking himself with short strokes. 

"You like this, don't you," Cold intoned, his tone smooth like velvet but dripping with raw seduction. 

"What, sir?" Barry whimpered. 

"Opening yourself up for me," Cold taunted, "Getting that sweet little hole ready for me... all of those people watching? Oh, how they wish it was their cock you were getting prepped for." 

"Yes, sir," Barry cried, wiggling as he fucked himself harder, lights flashing out of the corner of his eye, "I'm, I'm still so tight... I like knowing they want me. They all wanna fuck me. And I do want cock inside me... but only yours. Only yours, sir." 

"Good boy," Cold praised, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair, "Mmm, I think it's time for you to stop, Mr. Allen. I know how carried away you can get..." 

Barry whimpered, halting his ministrations as ordered. He remained on his knees, tempted to touch his cock, but Cold was right; he did get carried away sometimes. It would be far too easy to come right now. 

He resisted, waiting for Cold's next command. 

"Plug up your ass, Mr. Allen," Cold said, "I don't want to lose all your hard work. And then..." He pursed his lips for a moment, considering something. "Go on and put a ring on your cock." 

"Yes, sir," Barry gulped, crawling over to the edge of the bed to grab the toys. He kept his ass up, the plug lubed and sliding inside of him easily. The cock ring wasn't as simple. 

He was already so damn hard, whining softly as he stretched the silicone material back over his balls. The resulting pressure made him throb, the head of his dick leaking clear little drops of precome. 

"Spread your cheeks, Mr. Allen," Cold purred softly, "Let them all see your pretty little ass, all plugged up and waiting for me." 

Barry blushed, resting his head against the sheets as he reached back to grab hold of his butt. He squeezed each cheek, spreading them wide. He arched his back, making himself look as delicious as possible, earning himself more flashing lights and a small grunt from Cold. 

"Now... Pour a drink, Mr. Allen," Cold ordered, his eyes hungry as he watched Barry writhing on the bed. "I'm quite thirsty after watching that lovely performance." 

Barry nodded, moving to grab the bottle and pour the cognac. He was mindful of every drop, careful not to spill any, moaning as the plug shifted inside of him. He started bringing the glass to Cold, pausing when he held up his hand for him to stop. 

"On your knees, Mr. Allen," Cold instructed, pointing at the ground, "Bring it to me without making a mess..." 

Barry dropped down obediently, gasping at the sudden movement of the plug against his prostate, holding the drink up as he crawled towards Cold. 

The lights flickered again, reminded again of their audience, whimpering as he approached Cold's legs. Every shuffle made the plug move deep inside his ass and his cock was leaking all over himself. He offered the glass up to Cold, saying, "Here, sir." 

Cold took the drink, sipping it slowly until he'd emptied it. "Another, Mr. Allen." 

Barry nodded, whining softly as he crawled back to the table to refill the glass. His cock was positively pounding now, certainly leaking down his thigh as he poured more cognac. Back on his knees again, he started towards Cold once more. 

The plug happened to shift just the right way and made Barry gasp sharply, jerking all over and the drink spilled when he was merely inches away. He stared up at Cold, wide eyed and scared, pleading, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-" 

"Uh uh," Cold scolded, leaning forward in his chair. "There's no need to apologize, Mr. Allen... you just need to clean it up." 

Barry whined, putting the glass in Cold's waiting hand and looking down at the splashes of liquor he'd left on the floor. He had to clean it all up. He had to be a good boy for Cold. 

He bowed his head, his tongue lapping at the cognac slowly. It burned so sweetly, groaning quietly. 

"Such a good boy for me..." Cold purred happily. "Get every last drop." 

The lights flashed as Barry got more eager, licking the floor faster and faster, a surge of hot shame making his balls ache. Those people were watching him clean the floor like a dog, a filthy dog, whining as he thought about what a sight he must have been. 

Last drop slurped up, Barry looked up at Cold pleadingly, saying, "It's all clean, sir." 

"Good boy," Cold said with a sly smile, "Now, come up here in my lap. It's time for your punishment." 

"But I cleaned it up!" Barry protested, pouting sadly but excited about what his punishment was going to be. 

"Yes, and you still need to be punished," Cold snorted, patting his leg. "I think ten spankings is enough, don't you?" 

"Yes, sir," Barry sighed, draping himself over Cold's legs, his hard cock digging into his thigh. 

Cold's hands rubbed smooth circles over Barry's ass, playing around the plug with a soft murmur of approval. The first strike of Cold's hand was almost playful, giving Barry time to prepare himself. 

Barry sighed contently, his head hanging down in submission. Yes, he'd been bad. This was what he had to do to be good again. All he wanted was to be good. 

The second spanking made him whimper, the third left his skin stinging, and the forth made him cry out in pain. He grinded into Cold's lap, all of his nerves fighting to interpret the sensation and it was making his balls uncomfortably tight. 

Again and again, Cold spanked him, quick smacks of his palm that echoed throughout the vast room. Barry was crying, clenching down in response and that made the plug ache even more, the pressure sending a dazzling array of stars dancing before his eyes. 

He was so close, even with the restraint of the cock ring around him, panting haggardly and pleading, "Sir, please... I can't... I'm... I'm so close..." 

Cold pinched his taint, smirking at the little whimper it earned him, rubbing over the bright red flesh of Barry's cheeks. "Oh? Could you come like this, Mr. Allen? Taking your punishment?" 

"I don't know, sir," Barry replied honestly, wiggling his hips. He could feel his own wetness soaking into Cold's pants, his ass throbbing, and every fiber of his being screaming for relief. 

"Let's find out," Cold purred, rearing back and cracking his hand across Barry's tender ass. He spanked him over and over without mercy, growling, "Come for me, Mr. Allen... come for me, just like this!" 

Barry screamed and sobbed, each strike setting his body aflame, rubbing his cock against Cold's thigh. There, almost there! He cried softly, moaning when a particularly hard spanking made his eyes water. 

Flashes of light were like camera flashes going off on the red carpet, and Barry couldn't stand it. All of those eyes he couldn't see watching him get spanked into submission, watching him about to orgasm from being punished. 

Barry bucked wildly, unable to resist any longer. He threw his head back, howling pleasurably, "Yes, yes! I'm, I'm coming! I'm coming!" 

The friction between his cock and Cold's pants was too much, sobbing as he splattered a hot load all over them both. Cold gave him one last smack, making Barry whimper out loud as he trembled. He humped Cold's leg, panting desperately as he chased down every last second of bliss. 

"You like being punished, don't you?" Cold soothed, a gentle hand petting Barry's stinging cheeks. 

"Yes, sir," Barry gasped, "It helps me learn. It helps me be a good boy for you..." 

"Yes, it does," Cold agreed, a careful hand reaching down between Barry's legs to skillfully remove the cock ring. 

Barry moaned in relief, completely limp in Cold's lap. He smiled when he felt those nimble fingers sweetly tousling his hair, asking, "And I was a good boy?" 

"The best," Cold purred sincerely, "Now, let's get you cleaned up. And then I think my wardrobe needs some attention." 

Barry managed to stand up, his legs still shaking, grateful for Cold's strong arms to help him back into bed. The plug still demanded attention every step he took, whining as Cold got him settled on the edge of the mattress. 

He relaxed, sated and happy, smiling as Cold wiped him down and kissed him adoringly. He forgot about the audience around them, content to enjoy Cold's loving touches. 

"Mmm, now," Cold said with a click of his tongue, "You seem to have made quite a mess, Mr. Allen." He gestured to the drying come stains on the front of his pants. 

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Barry asked eagerly, licking his lips. 

From out of the bag, Cold produced a pair of blue silk pajamas. He laid them on the bed, ordering simply, "Remove my soiled clothes, Mr. Allen. And put these on instead. It's time to take you to bed." 

Barry grinned, quickly standing up and panting softly. He loved being able to handle Cold's clothing, starting to slowly unbutton his jacket. 

Cold stood perfectly still, smiling softly and letting Barry adjust him however he wanted. His vest was next, Barry popping each button with reverence. He nearly folded all the clothes and laid them on the table, hesitating when he moved to take off Cold's shirt. 

"It's all right," Cold said, his jaw tightening ever so slightly. 

Barry frowned, glancing over his shoulder at all the mirrors around them. He knew Cold didn't like anyone seeing him, and he could tell that he was uncomfortable. 

"I've got you, sir," Barry promised, unbuttoning the shirt but not yet opening it up. He reached for the pajama top, groaning as the plug moved as he bent over. He shook it off, getting the pajama top unbuttoned and ready. 

Carefully, he pulled Cold's arm out of the dress shirt, immediately sliding it into the pajama top. He did everything he could to make sure Cold's scarred skin stayed covered at all times as he swapped out his clothing. 

The dress shirt fell away just as Barry pulled the pajama top all the way up, buttoning it with a happy smile. 

"Thank you, Mr. Allen," Cold said, the faintest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks from the precise attentions. "The rest now, if you'd be so kind." 

"Yes, sir," Barry said obediently, dropping to his knees with a soft little whine. He untied Cold's shoes, setting them just under the edge of the table. The belt was next, pulling Cold's pants down and nuzzling against the thick bulge of his hard cock in his underwear. 

He was patient, always taking the extra time fold each and every garment before putting it side. He paired the socks together and set them on top of the pile. He grinned as he removed Cold's underwear, gazing hungrily at his cock. 

He wanted to lick, to taste, but he hadn't been given permission yet. 

Barry grabbed the pajama pants, holding them out for Cold to step into and pulling them up his hips. He couldn't resist another cuddle, rubbing his cheek against Cold's cock, savoring the firmness and the sleek sensation of silk. 

"Good boy," Cold praised, running his fingers through Barry's hair, "Now get into bed, Mr. Allen. I'm ready to fuck you." 

Barry scrambled up, watching Cold sit back against the pillows and pull his cock out. He was practically drooling, asking eagerly, "How do you want me, sir?" 

"In my lap, facing our audience," Cold instructed, lubing himself up with a smirk. "I want them to watch you fall apart on my cock." 

Barry whimpered, his skin heating back up as he got into position. He gasped as Cold pulled out the plug, his pulse starting to climb. Centered like this in the room, everywhere he looked he only saw himself in the mirrors' reflections. 

He was flushed down to his chest, his lean body tense with the knowledge that so many people were seeing him like this. It was embarrassing, but thrilling, his cock already half hard again and twitching against his thigh. 

The hot head of Cold's cock was pressing up against his stretched hole, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. He was shaking softly, his eyes darting from mirror to mirror, trying to think over all the lessons he and Cold had shared over the last few months. 

There was nothing to be ashamed of. The relationship he and Cold had together was special, built on trust and love, and Barry wanted nothing more than to always please him. There was a beauty in the joy he got from giving himself over to his lover, submitting to him, and there was no other feeling that could compare to that satisfaction. 

Barry was beautiful, too; not just his body, but his devoted worship of Cold was uniquely divine. He found himself smiling at his reflection, groaning low as he began to sink down on Cold's cock. He was relaxed now, panting quietly, determined to show everyone in this room how much he loved this man. 

Barry rolled his hips, knowing just the way to move to take Cold's breath away. He rose up and slammed his ass back down, earning himself a sharp gasp and a light smack across his ass. He moaned, spurred on by it, thrusting himself down even harder. 

"Beautiful," Cold whispered, his hands stroking Barry's sides, "So fucking beautiful, so fucking good for me..." 

Barry whined at the praise, the lights flickering brightly all around them and blurring his vision. He gave Cold everything that he had, bucking and rolling his ass down, the entire bed shaking from the force of his efforts. 

His thighs were on fire, sweating and gasping, but he didn't want to stop. Not yet, not when it felt so fucking good. Not when the lights were flashing like a barrage of falling stars as his soul took off into the heavens, certain this was the height of human pleasure. 

Cold could sense Barry tiring, suddenly pulling him flush against his chest. A hand grabbed his slender throat, the other spreading over his stomach as he began to slam up into him. 

Barry screamed, his arms flailing as Cold fucked him so hard, his head flopping back against his shoulder. The silk was so soft and cool against his hot skin, leaning into it. All he could do was take the brutal pounding and moan desperately, crying out, "Oh, God! Ffffuck! Fuck! Len! Ooo-oh! Oh!" 

"Just think of it," Cold growled in his ear, nipping hard, "All of them watching you get fucked, watching you take my fucking cock, every last one of them wishing they were me..." 

Barry sobbed, Cold fucking him so hard that his cock was wagging between his legs, smacking against his stomach. He was full and sore, screaming with each savage slam, his eyes fluttering from all the brilliant flashes of light. 

"Do you like this?" Cold sneered breathlessly. "Knowing that they're watching you get fucked? That I'm going to fill up your tight little hole until you're fucking dripping while they flick their little switches?" 

"Yes!" Barry pleaded tearfully. "I like it, fuck, I love it so much! I love your cock, I love how you fuuuu-uck me!" His spine curled, his body winding up for release, moaning, "No one else... no one else can..." 

"Goddamn right," Cold growled, biting down on Barry's neck and flipping them face first down onto the bed. He pressed his hands into the small of Barry's back, pinning him in place and slamming his massive cock back inside without missing a beat of his merciless rhythm. 

Barry gasped, clawing at the sheets and sobbing, "Please, I wanna come again! I wanna come when you fill me up! I want them to seeee! Fuck, please!" 

Cold roared, fucking Barry impossibly harder and snarling, "Come for me, Mr. Allen... right fucking now! Come for me!" 

When Barry came, he swore he almost passed out. There was an explosion of lights and stars bursting in front of his eyes, his orgasm snatching away his breath and shaking him down to his bones. It went on and on, the insane tremors tempered when he felt the familiar warmth of Cold's load pumping deep inside of him. 

Cold was out of breath, kissing Barry's shoulder with a sudden tenderness as he gently rocked into him, whispering passionately, "My beautiful boy... you were so good, so fucking mine..." 

"Yours," Barry tearfully agreed, grunting as Cold rolled them over onto their sides. He could still feel Cold's cock buried deep inside of him, hot and sticky, snuggling as close as he could. 

Cold made no other effort to move, wrapping a possessive arm around Barry's waist. He continued to dot his shoulder with little kisses, raising his head up and saying, "Pineapple." 

"Huh?" Barry blinked, still half drunk from the glow of his spectacular climax. 

The lights above the mirrors all went out, and the other illumination in the room all dimmed down to almost nothing. 

"Ah," Barry noted, "Show's over?" 

"Show never began," Cold chuckled slyly, his hips shifting. 

"Mmmm, wait, what?" Barry was confused, turning his head to stare at Cold. "What are you talking about? That's why we came here, isn't it? I mean... so, that people could watch us?" 

"My beautiful boy," Cold scoffed, kissing his cheek, "As if I would ever share the sight of you succumbing to my will with another soul. Your pain, your pleasure? They're mine, Barry. You are mine... always." 

"There was no one actually watching us?" Barry gasped, "But wait! What about the lights! How did you do that?" 

"No one was watching, but the owner was listening," Cold said with a soft click of his tongue. "He's been a loyal business associate for some time now and very trustworthy. Anytime I said 'me', he knew to play with the lights a bit. Make you think that we actually did have a captive audience for our little show." 

Barry laughed, exclaiming, "You did all of this... for me?" 

"You wanted that thrill," Cold replied simply, "And I admit, I did enjoy the illusion of being able to show you off. This was a way for you to have your little kinky dream come true without me actually sharing our intimate moments." 

"Wow," Barry laughed, resting his head back down and cuddling his hips back on Cold's cock. "Definitely learned a whole lot about myself trying out all these kinks. These lessons, all of it, especially tonight; it's been freakin' fantastic." 

"I'm happy to oblige," Cold purred, his cock sliding deep inside Barry, wet and still hard. "You are an excellent student." 

Barry murmured quietly, smiling sweetly as he teased, "Was this like my graduation present?" 

"If you'd like to think of it that way," Cold snorted fondly, "Although there's always more to learn." 

"Enough for a lifetime?" Barry asked shyly, reaching down to hold Cold's hand. 

"Yes," Cold promised him, kissing his cheek adoringly, "Most definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Here we go, last chapter! Thank you to everyone for all the kudos and comments and love! This has been a kickass Kinktober and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have! <333


End file.
